Save Me
by Ren Afrezya
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang kehidupan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang meninggalkan beribu luka pada diri Taehyung. pair:KookV, KookHope, dan akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.
1. Chapter 1

SAVE ME

Ch. 1 — Who am I for you?

Pair : KookV(main) HopeKook

.

.

Dibawah cahaya rembulan, seorang pemuda tengah memandang langit malam dengan pandangan sendu. Surai coklat milik pemuda itu menari-nari tertiup angin malam yang dingin. Jaket gelap yang tengah dipakainya sepertinya tidak sanggup menahan dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk hingga tulangnya, terbukti dari tubuhnya yang sejak tadi terus saja bergetar menandakan kalau saat ini dirinya tengah kedinginan.

Manic coklat milik pemuda itu yang tadinya menatap langit malam dengan pandangan sendu kini ia alihkan ke arah bawah, melihat jalanan yang sepi tanpa seorangpun yang lewat disana. Tubuh rampingnya yang menyandar ke tangga masih tetap bergetar karena dingin.

Pandangan matanya yang tadinya sudah sendu kini semakin menggelap karena sedih yang dirasakannya. Setitik air mata mulai terbentuk di sudut matanya saat bayangan seorang pemuda lain bersurai hitam dan bermanik hitam sekelam malam melintas di benaknya.

Sebuah luka yang dia kira sudah tertutup sejak lama kini terbuka kembali. Dan itu hanya gara-gara seorang lelaki bernama Jeon Jungkook.

Setitik air mata yang tadi hanya berkumpul di sudut matanya, kini mengalir turun membentuk sebuah aliran yang mirip dengan sungai.

Bibir tipis milik pemuda itu, Taehyung, ia gigit sekuat tenaga guna mencegah suara isakan yang akan dengan mudah lolos dari bibirnya. Kedua tangan milik Taehyung yang tadinya ia silangkan di atas pagar, kini ia gunakan untuk menghapu jejak air mata yang semakin lama semakin turun dengan deras.

Mata berair milik Taehyung melirik kearah jalan yang tadi diperhatikannya, disana seorang pemuda berambut hitam malam berjalan dengan tenang dengan seorang pemuda lain yang di ketahui taehyung bernama Jung Hoseok, teman kerja Jungkook sekaligus 'kekasih' dari Jungkook yang saat ini menjadi suaminya.

Taehyung bergegas menghapus seluruh air matanya dan turun menuju ke lantai bawah untuk menyambut kedatangan Hoseok-hyung dan Jungkook.

Perlu di pertegas disini kalau hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang merupakan pasangan suami-istri tidak banyak diketahui oleh khalayak ramai. Bahkan teman-teman Taehyung maupun Jungkook tidak ada yang tahu. Orang-orang yang mengetahui hubungan Tehyun dan Jungkook hanya keluarga mereka berdua. Dan mereka tidak akan menyebarkan perihal hubungan keduanya ke orang lain atas permintaan dari Taehyung dan Jungkook. Disaat orang tuanya bertanya kenapa mereka tidak ingin hubungan mereka diketahui khalayak ramai, Taehyung menjawab kalau saat itu mereka masih belum siap dengan pandangan orang-orang terhadap mereka, dan mereka juga masih sekolah. Jadi lebih baik dirahasiakan terlebih dahulu. Dan akhirnya orang tuanya pun menerima keinginannya itu. Orang-orang hanya menganggap hubungannya dengan Jungkook hanya sebatas kakak dan adik. Dan baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Meskipun saat itu Taehyung bilang begitu, alasan sebenarnya bukanlah itu. Dia mengatakan itu atas permintaan dari Jungkook yang sangat—sangat—tidak suka dengan pernikahan mereka. Tentu saja, mana ada orang yang mau menikahi orang yang tidak di sukainya? Bahkan saat itu, Jungkook masih kelas 1 SMA dan Taehyung kelas 3 SMA. Usia mereka terpaut dua tahun, dan saat itu taehyung maupun Jungkook sangat jarang bertatap muka dan bicara. Mereka hanya sekedar kenal.

Taehyung tahu kalau Jungkook terpaksa menikah dengannya untuk membuat kedua orangtuanya senang. Taehyung pun juga sama seperti itu, karenanya saat jungkook mengajukan permintaan untuk menyembunyiikan status pernikahan mereka Taehyung terima-terima saja, bahkan dia sangat senang.

Namun, setelah mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama—yang tentu saja dipaska oleh orang tua mereka—sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, Taehyung menyadari kalau perasaannya lama kelamaan berubah. Dia merasa kalau dia mulai mencintai Jungkook.

Sedangkan Jungkook, perasaannya masih sama. Hingga dulu sampai sekarang perasaannya sama sekali tidak berubah. Dia masih menganggap Tehyung sebagai orang asing dan menjalani kehidupan sesuai dengan yang ia mau tanpa memedulikan perasaan Taehyung.

Tapi, tak apa. Taehyung akan tetap mencintai sosok Jeon Jungkook yang sampai saat ini terus saja menyakiti perasaannya dengan segala tingakh yang dilakukannya.

Kembali kepada Taehyung, saat ini dia tengah menuruni tangga dan sudah sampai di anak tangga yang terakhir. Dia melihat Jungkook dan Hoseok-hyung yang baru saja membuka pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang, Jungkook, Hoseok-hyung," sapanya ramah pada keduanya diiringi dengan senyuman lima jari miliknya.

Hoseok yang melihat Taehyung menyambutnya dengan senyuman, balas tersenyum. Dia berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dan merengkuh lelaki manis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau semakin manis saja, Taehyungie."

"Ukh, Hyung. Sesak," keluh Taehyung saat pelukan Hoseok-hyung terasa menyesakkan.

"Hmm," Bukannya melepaskan, Hoseok semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Itu karena kau terlalu manis, Taehyungie. Aku jadi tidak ingin melepaskanmu."

Taehyung tertawa pelan mendengar alasan yang di ucapkan Hoseok. Dia bilang apa tadi? Taehyung manis? Seharusnya dia melihat kaca sekarang dan bertanya siapa yang lebih manis. Tentu saja jawabannya pasti Hoseok. Karena Hoseok mempunyai wajah dan sikap yang sangat manis, dan dia juga baik hati. Hoseok adalah tipe orang yang banyak di sukai orang.

'Di sukai orang ya?'benak Taehyung mengulangi perkataannya tadi tentang Hoseok.

'Hoseok-hyung banyak di sukai orang karena di baik hati dan manis. Bukankah di sangat cocok dengan Jungkook?' tanya batinnya pelan. Kelereng coklat miliknya melihat kea rah Jungkook yang masih terdia di tempatnya semula. Dapat taehyung lihat sebuah senyum kecil di wajah Jungkook yang selalu menatap dingin ke arahnya. Senyuman itu buka ditunjukkan Jungkook untuknya. Tentu saja bukan. Senyuman itu ditujukan untuk orang yang saat ini tengah memeluk Taehyung dengan erat.

Tatapan Taehyung berubah sedih untuk sesaat. Hanya sesaat, karena dia tidak ingin orang lain melihat dirinya yang lemah. Jadi Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Kedua tangan milik Taehyung gunakan untuk mendorong pelan bahu Hoseok dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Hyung ikut makan malam disini, ya?" tawarnya pada Hoseok dengan sebuah tatapan memelas yang mampu membuat siapapun menuruti keinginannya.

Hoseok tersenyum. "Tentu saja," ucapnya bahagia dan berakhir dengan memeluk Taehyung kembali.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, Hoseok-hyung dan Jungkook berganti pakaian dulu. Biar aku yang siapkan makan malamnya," ucap taehyung sambil melepaskan pelukan Hoseok dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Baiklah," jawab Hoseok dan melangkah mengikuti Jungkook yang sudah melangkah terlebih dahulu menuju bagian dalam rumah.

Di belakang mereka, Taehyung melihat keakraban Jungkook dan Hoseok dengan pandangan sendu. Tidak pernah sekalipun taehyung lihat Jungkook tersenyum bahagia seperti sekarang ini saat bersamanya. Jungkook hanya tersenyum saat bersama dengan Hoseok. Dan itu menambah luka baru lagi bagi Taehyung.

Setitik air mata terbentuk di sudut matanya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Sebenarnya, siapa aku bagimu Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung pelan pada udara kosong sebelum kakinya melangkah menuju dapur.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Saya bawa FF baru lagi. Sebelumnya, maaf kepada reader yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan dari Danger! Bukannya saya tidak ingin melanjutkannya, hanya saja otak saya sedang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. Dan akhirnya, alur cerita Danger! Malah terputus. Tapi saya usahakan untuk tetap melanjutkannya.

Sekian dari saya, Terima kasih sudah membaca. Mohon tinggalkan review jika berkenan.. ^^)/


	2. Chapter 2

SAVE ME

Ch. 2 — You, who?

.

Pair : KookV, HopeKook, dan pair lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita.

Warning! Yaoi, BL, MaleXMale, typo bertebaran, alur yang mungkin sulit dimengerti, dan banyak lagi yang akan muncul saat anda membaca cerita ini.

Desclaimer : BTS milik orang tua mereka dan BigHit Ent. dan tentu saja Tuhan YME. Saya hanya meminjam nama atau karakter mereka saja.

I Hope You Can Enjoy It! ^^

.

.

Siang itu, Taehyung berjalan-jalan di sekeliling taman dekat rumahnya dan Jungkook. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 saat ia berjalan menuju ke arah sebuah kursi taman yang tampak nyaman untuk ia duduki.

Sesampainya di depan kursi tersebut, Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Kedua manik coklat miliknya melihat ke sekeliling taman. Suasana taman saat ini bisa dibilang sepi. Yah,, tentu saja. Memangnya siapa orang yang ingin berjalan-jalan di tengah cuaca yang sangat dingin seperti ini? Apalagi saat ini merupakan hari libur, tentu saja kebanyakan orang pasti akan lebih memilih untuk diam di rumah bergelung di balik selimut hangat mereka.

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya melihat langit.

Omong-omong soal rumah, Taehyung jadi ingin pulang. Dia sebenarnya juga ingin berada di rumahnya yang hangat dan bergelung di balik selimutnya yang hangat pula. Namun, sayangnya hal itu tidak akan bisa dia lakukan. Jika dia masih ada di rumahnya sekarang, Taehyung yakin luka di hatinya akan bertambah dengan melihat kemesraan Hoseok dengan Jungkook. Selain itu, Hoseok juga memutuskan untuk menginap semalam. Mengahabiskan waktu semalaman bersama Jungkook di penuhi dengan aura bahagia di antara keduanya.

Taehyung tidak sanggup. Sungguh, Taehyung benar-benar tidak sanggup melihatnya.

Karena itu sebelum Hoseok dan Jungkook bangun, Taehyung memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan tak tentu arah yang akhirnya dirinya berakhir di taman ini sendiran.

Seperti yang di katakan tadi, suasana taman saat ini sangat sepi. Hanya ada Taehyung, beberapa anak kecil yang tengah bermain salju dan orang tua yang mengawasi mereka dari jauh, juga seorang nenek yang sepertinya tengah menunggu seseorang.

Tempat duduk Taehyung yang ada di tengah-tengah taman memudahkan Taehyung untuk mengawasi lingkungan sekitarnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping, melihat jalan raya dan kendaraan yang lalu lalang tiap menitnya. Kemudia Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke depan, menatap sebuah air mancur dengan sebuah hiasan patung malaikat diatasnya. Binar mata Taehyung bersinar takjub melihat pahatan patung malaikat tersebut. Meskipun dari jauh, patung tersebut terlihat sangat bagus dan pahatannya pun terlihat sangat halus.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangan seakan ingin meraih patung tersebut dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Dia membayangkan seandainya patung tersebut adalah Jungkook. Apakah Jungkook akan menerima uluran tangannya? Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah manisnya. Bukan senyuman bahagia, melainkan sebuah senyum sendu yang menyanyat hati.

Setelah itu, Taehyung menarik tangannya kembali. Senyuman di wajahnya semakin lebar. Binar matanya menampakkan sesuatu yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, sebuah cahaya yang terus di jaganya agar tidak padam. "Bukan saatnya untuk bersedih. Lebih baik aku berkeliling untuk mengembalikan suasana hatiku ini," ucap Taehyung yang kemudian melangkah menjauh dari kursi taman.

Kaki Taehyung membawanya menuju sebuah perpustakaan yang tak jauh dari taman. Sebenarnya Taehyung bukan tipikal orang yang senang membaca, namun karena dia tidak memiliki tempat tujuan lain, akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk masuk ke perpustakaan.

'Sesekali berkunjung ke perpustakaan tidak apa-apa kan.' Begitulah pikir Taehyung sebelum melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area perpustakaan.

Setelah Taehyung masuk, ia disambut dengan rak-rak buku yang berjajar rapi tidak lupa dengan puluhan atau bahkan ratusan buku yang tersusun dengan rapi. Suasana di dalam perpustakaan tak kalah dengan suasana di taman yang tadi di singgahi Taehyung, sama-sama sepi. Tapi, di perpustakaan terasa lebih hangat dari pada di taman yang dinginnya menusuk tulang.

Taehyung disambut oleh pegawai perpustakaan dengan sebuah senyuman yang tentu saja Taehyung balas dengan senyuman juga.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke salah satu rak yang ada di sana, sebuah rak dengan tulisan 'Fiksi' di bagian depan raknya. Taehyung mengambil sebuah buku bersampul biru dengan judul 'Victor Frankenstein' karya Maria Shelley. Setelah mengambil buku tersebut, Taehyung berjalan menuju ke sebuah kursi dan meja yang ada di dekat sana dan mendudukkan dirinya sebelum memulai untuk membaca novel yang baru saja dia ambil.

Baru saja Taehyung akan membuka halaman pertama dari novel tersebut, sebuah suara benda jatuh berserta teriakan melengking seorang wanita mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

"Aw!"

Taehyung menoleh ke arah asal suara. Dia melihat seorang wanita sepertinya masih SMA tengah terduduk dengan buku yang berceceran. Sedangkan di depannya, seseorang dengan jaket hitam tak bergeming menatap sang wanita. Wajah orang tersebut sama sekali tidak terlihat karena tudung jaket hitamnya menutupi wajah orang tersebut. Dan tanpa sepatah katapun, seseorang tersebut berlalu tanpa menghiraukan sang wanita.

Sedangan wanita yang di tabrak orang bertudung barusan sudah berdiri dan tercetak ekspresi kesal pada wajahnya. Yah,, tentu saja, kan. Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan marah kalau kau di tabrak oleh seseorang dan orang itu malah melengos pergi meninggalkanmu tanpa sepatah ucapan maaf pun. Tentu saja semua orang akan marah—atau tidak.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang wanita, Taehyung menemukan kalau seseorang tersebut tengah berdiri diam di depan sebuah rak buku. Salah satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengambil sebuah buku bersampul merah, kemudian membawanya melangkah ke arah tempat duduk Taehyung.

Eh? Tunggu. Seseorang itu kemana? Tempat duduk Taehyung?

'Haha.. Tidak mungkin. Kau hanya berpendapat sendiri saja, Kim Taehyung. Siapa tahu saja orang tersebut ingin duduk di deretan depanmu. Bukan di deretan yang sama denganmu,' batin Taehyung berpikir positif. 'Ya, pasti begitu. Tentu saja.'

Namun, sepertinya pemikiran Tehyung barusan sangan jauh dari realita. Karena kenyataannya seseorang tersebut kini duduk di hadapan Taehyung, di deretan yang sama dengan Taehyung.

Melihat itu, Taehyung tidak bisa mencegah kedua bola matanya yang melebar tidak percaya. 'Eh? Kenapa dia malah duduk disini?' tanya batin Taehyung.

Seseorang tersebut meletakkan buku bersampul merah yang tadi diambilnya ke atas meja yang sama dengan Taehyung. Tangan lentiknya mulai membuka sampul buku berwarna merah menuju ke halaman pertama.

Taehyung tidak bisa berfokus kembali ke bukunya. Jujur saja, dia agak takut dengan penampilan seseorang di depannya, terlihat seram dimatanya. Dengan jaket hitam dan tudung jaket yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya, membuat Taehyung memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai orang di depannya.

'Apakah orang di depannya ini orang jahat?'

'Bagaimana kalau orang di depannya ini punya niat jahat padanya?'

'Bagaiman kalau—kalau—' Bayangan seram Taehyung seketika hilang saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi," ucap suara milik orang di depan Taehyung.

Manik coklat milik Taehyung menatap ke arah wajah orang yang tadi memanggil namanya—walaupun tidak terlihat gara-gara keberadaan tudung hitam yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Eh? Ya?" jawab Taehyung merespon panggilan orang di depannya. "Kau, siapa?" tanya Taehyung selanjutnya.

Tanpa jawaban dari orang di depannya, Taehyung hanya bisa melihat sebuah tarikan bibir yang membentuk sebuah senyuman di balik tudung hitam tersebut.

.

TBC

.

Ucapan terima kasih untuk : Semua yang telah mereview di chap sebelumnya.. Arigatou.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

SAVE ME

Ch. 03 — Hello, Tae-ie

.

Pair : KookV, HopeKook, dan pair lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita.

Warning! Yaoi, BL, MaleXMale, typo bertebaran, alur yang mungkin sulit dimengerti, dan banyak lagi yang akan muncul saat anda membaca cerita ini.

Desclaimer : BTS milik orang tua mereka dan BigHit Ent. dan tentu saja Tuhan YME. Saya hanya meminjam nama atau karakter mereka saja.

I Hope You Can Enjoy It! ^^

.

Seorang pemuda yang memakai jaket hitam yang menutupi keseluruhan wajahnya tengah berjalan menuju ke sebuah perpustakaan yang tak jauh dari taman kota. Dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area perpustakaan yang penuh dengan buku-buku saat berada tepat di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan. Seorang pegawai perpustakaan tersenyum lembut dna mengucapkan 'Selamat datang' ke arahnya saat dia melewati pegawai tersebut.

Tanpa menanggapi ucapan selamat datang dari pegawai tersebut, pemuda berjaket hitam itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rak-rak buku dengan tulisan 'Fiksi ilmiah' di bagian depan raknya. Seseorang tersebut mengambil sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna coklat tua dengan aksen merah di tiap garis penghujung sampul.

Setelah mengambil buku yang ingin dibacanya, pemuda berjaket hitam tersebut segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat duduk yang memang disediakan oleh pihak perpustakaan agar digunakan oleh pengunjung.

Belum sampai pemuda tersebut di tempat deretan tempat duduk, tubuhnya menabrak—atau lebih tepatnya ditabrak—oleh seseorang yang dia ketahui berjenis kelamin perempuan.

"Aw!" jerit perempuan tersebut. Buku-buku yang dibawa oleh wanita tersebut berceceran di lantai.

Pemuda tersebut menatap datar ke arah sang wanita yang tengah mengeluh sakit dan menatap buku-bukunya yang berceceran dengan pandangan kesal. Kemudian dia menatap ke arah pemuda tersebut yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi dan hanya diam ditempatnya melihat perempuan tersebut mengeluh sakit.

Bibir perempuan tersebut terbuka hendak melayangkan cacian atau sekedar protes kesal karena telah menabraknya pada sang pemuda. Namun sayang, belum si perempuan bersuara, pemuda tersebut sudah berlalu. Meninggalkan si perempuan yang tengah merapalkan berbagai macam cacian kesal sambil membereskan bukunya yang berceceran.

Sedangkan si pemuda kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang ke arah deretan tempat duduk. Di bibirnya terbentuk sebuah seringaian yang terkesan misterius.

Tadi, saat si perempuan tengah mengeluh sakit, pandangan sang pemuda melirik ke deretan tempat duduk yang sepi. Disana hanya ada seorang pemuda lain yang tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan bertanya.

Pemuda berjaket hitam menatap pemuda yang tengah duduk di kursi pada deretan tempat duduk dengan lamat-lamat. Sepertinya dia mengenal siapa pemuda tersebut. Walaupun tudung jaket yang dipakainya menutupi hampir semua bagian wajahnya, dia masih bisa menatap wajah pemuda lain yang ada di deretan tempat duduk dengan jelas.

Dari balik tudungnya dapat terlihat bahwa bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah seringaian yang misterius. 'Hmh,' dengus pemuda berjaket hitam dalam hati.

'Akhirnya kita bertemu, Taehyungie.' Seringaian pemuda tersebut semakin lebar tatkala dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke kursi yang di duduki Taehyung.

Pemuda tersebut kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di depan kursi Taehyung, dia menatap Taehyung yang berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya.

Seringainya semakin lebar. "Kim Taehyung-ssi," ucap pemuda tersebut.

Seringainya semakin lebar tatkala dia melihat tubuh Taehyung berjengit mendengarnya memanggil nama Taehyung. 'Haha.. Kau lucu, Taehyungie,' benak pemuda berjaket hitam tertawa pelan melihat Taehyung yang begitu lucu di matanya.

"Eh? Ya?" tanya Taehyung yang seketika menegapkan tubuhnya karena kaget. "Ka-kau, siapa?" tanyanya kemudian dengan suara gugup dan terselip sedikit rasa takut disana.

'Hm?'Gumaman kecil terlontar di benak pemuda berjaket hitam. 'Sepertinya dia tidak mengenaliku.'

'Jahat sekali kau, Taehyungie.' Air mata imajiner terbentuk di kedua matanya disertai dengan background yang terkesan suram di belakangnya. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat perasaan senang dirasakannya berkurang membuat seringai yang tadi terbentuk di bibirnya semakin lebar.

Tehyung mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dua kali, "Kau siapa?" tanyanya lagi tatkala dia tidak mendapat jawaban dari pemuda di depannya.

Bukannya Taehyung tidak mendapat jawaban, hanya saja jawaban dari pemuda di depannya tersebut tidak bisa Taehyung simpulkan menjadi jawaban atau tidak. Jawaban yang diterima Taehyung hanya sebuah seringaian yang terbentuk di wajahnya yang tertutup tudung jaket hitam.

Taehyung merasa kalau seringaian orang di depannya ini terkesan berbahaya dan misterius untuknya. Karena itu, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya agar kedua manik coklatnya tidak melihat seringaian orang bertudung hitam tersebut.

Hening menyelimuti, tak seorang pun dari Taehyung dan orang bertudung hitam yang membuka mulut untuk sekedar memulai percakapan. Keduanya sama-sama bungkam.

Taehyung dengan perasaan gugup dan sebuah perasaan lain yang terasa mengganjal di hatinya terus menundukkan kepalanya dan berdiam. Berpura-pura menatap fokus pada buku yang sedari tadi terabaikan. Sedangkan pemuda di depan Taehyung juga ikut terdiam. Namun, sebuah serinagaian tetap tidak terhapus dari wajahnya.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi," panggil orang bertudung hitam.

Taehyung menegakkan kepalanya reflek tatkala orang tersebut menyebut namanya. "Y-ya?" Lidahnya berujar kelu hanya untuk sebuah jawaban yang berupa pertanyaan singkat.

Taehyung menatap orang di depannya dengan pandangan was-was. Menanti apa yang akan dikatakan orang di depannya ini selanjutnya.

Namun, orang di depan Taehyung terdiam. Tidak berkata apapun lagi setelah berucap untuk memanggil nama Taehyung. Bibir Taehyung membuka hendak bertanya sesuatu jika saja suara orang di depannya tidak menghentikannya.

"Tidakkah kau ingat denganku, Kim Taehyung-ssi?" tanya orang di depan Taehyung setelah sebelumnya membungkam.

Taehyung mengernyit bingung. Ingat dengannya? Apakah sebelum ini Taehyung pernah bertemu dengan orang bertudung hitam misterius ini? Jika iya, kapan tepatnya? Ukh, Taehyung sama sekali tidak ingat.

Melihat kernyitan yang tercetak jelas di dahi Taehyung, orang bertudung hitam itu semakin melebarkan seringai miliknya. Jika saja seringaian bisa merobek wajah seseorang, maka sekarang sudah bisa di pastikan kalau wajah orang tersebut sudah terobek menjadi dua bagian karena saking lebarnya dia menyeringai.

Kemudian orang bertudung hitam melanjutkan bertanya pada Taehyung, "Haha. Sepertinya kau tidak ingat denganku, ne, Kim Taehyung-ssi?"

Taehyung menatap orang di depannya bingung. Orang di depannya ini seolah-olah sudah sangat mengenal Taehyung. Tapi, Taehyung sama sekali tidak ingat siapa orang di depannya ini. Taehyung tidak dapat menemukan sesuatu hal yang dapat mengingatkannya pada orang di depannya kini pada memori otaknya. Namun, ada satu hal yang sedikit mengherankan Taehyung. Dia seperti tidak asing dengan suara ini, suara milik orang bertudung hitam di depannya. Taehyung pernah mendengarnya. Tapi dimana? Milik siapa?

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar bingung, Kim Taehyung-ssi," ucap suara milik orang bertudung.

"Ah, apa perlu kupanggil 'Tae-ie'?" lanjutnya yang sukses membuat Taehyung membelalakkan kedua matanya.

'Tae-ie'? Taehyung ingat. Hanya ada seorang yang memanggilnya Tae-ie sejak dulu, dan orang itu adalah..

'Jangan-jangan..'

Taehyung menatap orang di depannya dengan pandangan kaget.

Orang bertudung tersebut mengangkat kedua tangannya, meletakkannya pada ujung tudung jaketnya dan menarik tudung tersebut ke belakang. Memperlihatkan pada Taehyung wajah tampan miliknya.

Taehyung memekik kecil tatkala melihat wajah orang di depannya.

Sedangkan orang yang tadinya bertudung hitam tersebut hanya menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian yang sangat di hapal oleh Taehyung.

"Hello, Tae-ie," sapa orang di depan Taehyung dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. "Lama tidak bertemu denganmu."

Dan Taehyung bersumpah kalau saat ini dia sangat ingin menghilang di telan bumi. Dia tidak ingin melihat seringai menyebalkan pada wajah orang di depannya.

.

TBC

.

Yak, aku kembali lagi dengan fic ini.. Padahal fic satunya belum dilanjut ;^;

Tapi tak apa lah.. Ah ya, aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua reader dan reviewers yang sudah membaca fic ini.. ^^)/

Aku juga mau membalas review para reader yang kemarin belum aku balas,,

 **Putri836 :** Seseorang bertudung itu bukan cewek, tapi cowok.

 **TaeKai :** Ini udah dilanjut. Wkwk,, aku masih bingung siapa untuk identitas cowok bertudung itu :"v *curcol*

 **Guest (A. 95) :** Haha.. maafkan daku yang memang sangat suka membuat seseorang sengsara.. *bercanda* tenang saja, di chap ini masih belum membuatmu nelongso, paling hanya mati penasaran.. #plak *aku bercanda*

 **Taetomykook :** Kalau begitu, coba anda bayangkan.. *tutp mata* #plak

 **Clou3elf :** Kenapa angst? Saya juga tidak tahu.. ;^;

 **CutieVie :** Karena Hobie sudah sering jadi seme, maka aku menjadikannya uke di fic ini.. XD #plak Untuk cast yang nyelametin Taehyung, aku masih bingung siapa.. *curcol* #plak

 **Shuu-ie :** Aku juga bingung kenapa milih Hobie-hyung.. ;^;

 **Rahma12desti :** ini sudah lanjut

 **Ayalien :** Vhope? Wkwk.. tunggu saja apakah ada scene VHope nantinya.. *smirk*

 **Guest (VKookKookV) :** Untuk cast orang bertudung itu tunggu saja di chap depan.. wkwk..

Yak, sekian balasan review dariku. Untuk semuanya, terima kasih dan jika berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan review.. Sampai jumpa di chap depan.. ^0^)/ *tebar bunga*


	4. Chapter 4

SAVE ME

Ch. 4 — Saranghae, Tae-ie

By Ren Afrezya

.

Pair : KookV, HopeKook, dan pair lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita.

Warning! Yaoi, BL, MaleXMale, typo bertebaran, alur yang mungkin sulit dimengerti, dan banyak lagi yang akan muncul saat anda membaca cerita ini.

Disclaimer : BTS milik orang tua mereka dan BigHit Ent. dan tentu saja Tuhan YME. Saya hanya meminjam nama atau karakter mereka saja.

A/N : Untuk chapter sebelumnya, maaf jika mengecewakan. Saya memang bermaksud untuk bercerita dari sudut pandang pemuda bertudung itu. Jika readers kecewa, maafkan saya ne.. V^^

Dan untuk obat pelara reader semua, di chap ini akan di ketahui identitas dari pemuda bertudung. Jadi silahkan di baca..

I Hope You Can Enjoy It! ^^

.

Taehyung berjalan pelan di sepanjang jalan raya yang tengah sepi. Di sekelilingnya tidak terlalu ramai seperti biasa karena cuaca yang sangat dingin kini tengah melanda Seoul. Kedua kakinya melangkah tanpa tujuan, kedua netra coklat miliknya menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong. Terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkannya sehingga membuat otak jenius miliknya sulit bekerja.

Sebuah helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya menimbulkan kepulan asap pada udara kosong nan dingin yang berkeliling di sekitarnya. Bayangan tentang seorang pemuda berjaket hitam kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengacak-acak surai coklat miliknya. 'Ukh, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang? Disaat seperti ini?' batinnya berkata frustasi. Mengingat tentang pemuda yang tadi ditemuinya di perpustakaan berhasil membuat pikirannya kacau dan melupakan segala hal kecuali pemuda tersebut. Tak terkecuali Jeon Jungkook dan Jung Hoseok yang kini mungkin tengah menikmati cerahnya langit sore milik mereka.

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah sepatu kets berwarna merah dengan tali berwarna abu-abu yang tengah dipakainya.

'Kenapa dia muncul sekarang? Setelah sekian lama dia menghilang. Kenapa baru muncul sekarang?'

Sekelebat memori yang Taehyung kira sudah terkubur dalam-dalam, muncul kembali ke permukaan pikiran Taehyung. Berbagai macam kenangan Taehyung dengan pemuda bertudung tadi kini memenuhi pikiran Taehyung.

" _Tae-ie, ayo kita makan siang."_

" _Tae-ie, kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi disini. Kau tahu? Disini dingin."_

" _Tae-ie, ayo kita jalan-jalan. Cuaca di luar sangat mendukung. Lihat! Langitnya cerah, Tae-ie."_

" _Pabo Tae-ie, jangan menangis hanya gara-gara si Jeon keparat Jungkook itu. Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk menangis untuknya, Tae-ie"_

" _Tae-ie, kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah? Kau sakit? Atau ini ada hubungannya dengan si Jeon keparat Jungkook?"_

Taehyung tersenyum kecut mengingat berbagai memori yang kini tengah berkelebatan di otaknya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, kedua netra coklat miliknya menatap hamparan langit yang berwarna oranye dan jingga khas sore hari. Sebuah pemikiran—yang menurut Taehyung—tidak masuk akal melintas di otaknya.

Jika saja saat itu Taehyung menuruti apa yang dikatakan pemuda bertudung itu untuk meninggalkan Jungkook, akan seperti apa hidup Taehyung sekarang? Akankah dia menjadi orang yang bisa berbahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya dan juga orang yang mencintainya?

Sebuah helaan napas kembali keluar dari mulut Taehyung tatkala memorinya dengan Jungkook kembali. Jungkook yang sedari dulu sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Jungkook yang sedari dulu sangat suka menyakitinya. Jungkook yang sedari dulu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perasaannya. Jungkook yang selalu mencintai orang lain.

Dan Jungkook yang sedari dulu sama sekali tidak pernah menganggap bahwa diri Taehyung ada.

Tak terasa, setitik air berkumpul di sudut mata Taehyung. Pandangan Taehyung mengabur karena air mata tersebut semakin lama semakin banyak. Menetes mengikuti tarikan gravitasi dan membentuk aliran sungai di wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan surai coklat miliknya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Suasana di sekitar Taehyung bisa dikatakan sepi. Dan Taehyung bersyukur untuk itu, dia tidak perlu khawatir akan ada yang melihatnya menangis.

Tubuh Taehyung bergetar karena hawa dingin yang dirasakannya juga karena perasaan sedihnya yang tiba-tiba meluap membuat air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Taehyung terlihat sangat rapuh. Dan dia membutuhkan sesorang bisa menjadi sandaran untuknya. Seseorang yang bisa menghiburnya tatkala dia tengah terpuruk dalam kesedihan seperti saat ini.

Butiran-butiran salju putih turun dari langit sore, seperti mengerti dengan perasaan Taehyung yang tengah menangis. Langit mengirim titik-titik salju ke bumi, menyapa kulit wajah Taehyung dengan lembut.

Di tengah rasa sedih yang tidak dapat Taehyung bendung lagi, sepasang tangan memluk Taehyung dari belakang, membuat tubuh Taehyung sedikit terdorong ke depan. Dapat Taehyung rasakan kehangatan dari orang yang kini memeluknya. Taehyung mendongak, menatap wajah orang yang kini memeluknya. Dan seketika, air mata keluar semakin deras dari kedua netra coklat miliknya.

Orang yang memeluk Taehyung sekarang adalah orang bertudung yang tadi ditemui Taehyung di perpustakaan. Sosok yang dulunya menjadi sahabat Taehyung sebelum hilang entah kemana. Sosok yang sangat dirindukan Taehyung dan sosok yang menjadi sandaran Taehyung tatkala Taehyung tengah terpuruk dalam kesedihan.

Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah pemuda bertudung dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Dia membenamkan kepalanya di dada pemuda bertudung, menumpahkan segala rasa sedih yang kini tengah dirasakannya.

"Hiks." Sebuah isakan lolos dari bibirnya.

Pemuda bertudung itu tersenyum kecil, sebuah senyuman tulus yang hanya di tunjukkan pada Taehyung. Dia balas memeluk Taehyung dengan erat. Salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap pelan kepala Taehyung, merasakan lembutnya rambut coklat Taehyung yang dia rasa sama sekali tidak berubah sejak mereka menjadi sahabat dulu.

"Tenang, Tae-ie. Uljima, jangan menangis," ucapnya lembut mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisan Taehyung. "Aku disini."

Taeyhyung mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia butuh sandaran sekarang, dan kemunculan pemuda di pelukannya ini sangat tepat waktu. Sesuatu yang sejak dulu selalu dia banggakan dan sangat dia sukai karena pemuda di pelukannya ini selalu ada di saat Taehyung membutuhkannya.

Air mata Taehyung sama sekali tidak ingin berhenti. Semakin lama air mata miliknya semakin banyak, membasahi kaos hitam yang dipakai oleh pemuda di pelukannya.

"Uljima, Tae-ie. Aku disini," ucap pemuda yang memeluk Taehyung sambil mengusap sayang kepala Taehyung. Menghantarkan segala perasaan menenangkan yang dirindukan benak Taehyung yang kacau.

Taehyung tak berucap apapun. Lidahnya terasa kelu dengan segala perasaan yang tengah dirasakannya. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya dan menikmati kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, melindunginya dari dingin kota Seoul yang menusuk tulang.

Tak berapa lama tangis Taehyung mereda, hilang mengikuti angin dingin yang berhembus di taman tempat Taehyung duduk kini. Disampingnya lelaki yang tadi memeluk Taehyung duduk dengan tenang. Pandangan mata miliknya menyusuri sekeliling taman, menikmati berbagai warna di taman tersebut yang tercampur dengan cahaya oranye milik sang mentari. Sudut bibir pemuda tersebut terangkat sedikit.

'Dulu pun juga seperti ini,' ucap pemuda tersebut dalam hati. Kedua manik hitam miliknya melirik ke arah Taehyung.

Pemuda tersebut terdiam menikmati sebuah pemandangan terindah yang sampai saat ini dapat dilihatnya. Seorang Kim Taehyung yang sedang terdiam dengan ekpresi sendu dan cahaya matahari sore yang menerpa wajah manisnya, sungguh terlihat sangat indah di mata pemuda tersebut. Kedua bibibrnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum tulus. Sebuah bayangan masa lalu melintas kembali di ingatannya.

Bayangan saat dia dan Taehyung tengah duduk di taman dengan latar yang sama dan cahaya matahari yang sama. Saat itu, saat dia tengah memandangi Taehyung dengan tatapan yang sama seperti sekarang, Taehyung akan berkata..

" _Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, Park Jimin-ssi?"_

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, Park Jimin-ssi?"

Taehyung berucap dengan nada sakartis yang membuat pemuda yang memeluknya tadi membelalakkan matanya kaget.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah tawa renyah keluar dari bibir sang pemuda, Park Jimin, mengusir keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka. "Haha.. Masih sama seperti dulu, ne, Tae-ie?" tanyanya dengan derai tawa yang belum berhenti.

Taehyung menatap Jimin datar. Pandangan matanya seolah mengatakan 'apanya yang seperti dulu?'

"Haha.. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Tae-ie," ucap Jimin dengan derai tawa yang semakin lebar.

"Menurutmu?" Salah satu alis Taehyung terangkat, pandangan matanya menyiratkaan suatu kekesalan yang terlihat menggelikan di mata Jimin. "Apa aku harus berubah menjadi sebuah robot raksasa yang bisa mengalahkan monster ukuran gedung pencakar langit di pinggir jalan sana?" tanya Taehyung dengan intonasi nada yang membuat Jimin tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Taehyung menatap kesal ke arah Jimin yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menertawakannya. "Menyebalkan," gumamnya dengan bibir yang tertari ke atas.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin menertawakanku, sebaiknya aku pergi, Park Jimin. Kau dan tawamu itu sungguh menyebalkan." Taehyung beranjak dari tempat duduk, hendak melangkah pergi dari sana sebelum salah satu tangannya di tahan oleh Jimin.

"Baik. Baik. Aku berhenti tertawa, Kim Taehyung," ucapnya dengan salah satu tangan mengusap sudut matanya yang berair karena keasyikan tertawa. "Sekarang duduklah kembali disini." Jimin menepuk-nepuk pelan tempat kosong yang tadi di duduki Taehyung.

Dengan rasa kesal yang masih menghinggap di hati Taehyung duduk dengan bibir mengerucut dan pipi yang digembungkan, pertanda kalau ia sedang kesal.

Jimin menahan diri untuk tidak mendaratkan kedua tangannya di pipi Taehyung yang menggembung—terlihat imut dimatanya—atau dia akan mendapati Taehyung melangkah menjauhi taman tanpa berkata sepatah katapun padanya.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Baik Jimin atau Taehyung tidak ada yang angkat suara untuk menemani desiran lembut angin senja yang dingin.

Tak lama, Taehyung angkat suara, "Jadi?" tanyanya pada Jimin yang sedari tadi diam membisu.

Jimin menoleh menatap Taehyung, menatap ke arah kedua netra coklat miliknya, menikmati keindahan keindahan dari kedua netra tersebut yang bersinar di bawah cahaya langit senja yang temaram. "Jadi apa?" Sebuah pertanyaan lolos dari bibirnya setelah dari tadi terus tertutup diam.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas, kedua tangan ia lipat di depan dada. Tingkat kekesalan miliknya meningkat menghampiri ambang batas. "Ayolah, Chim. Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa maksudku," tanyanya dengan pandangan tajam terarah pada Jimin.

Sebuah tawa kecil kembali lolos dari bibir Jimin. "Aku mengerti, Tae-ie," ucapnya lembut.

"Lalu?" Taehyung bertanya lagi, menatap kilatan lembut di mata Jimin dengan pandangan tajam terselubung rasa penasaran miliknya.

Sebuah senyum tulus tercetak dengan indah di wajahnya, senyum yang sedari dulu selalu menghangatkan dan menenenagkan diri Taehyung saat dia tengah terkena masalah atau terpuruk sedih karena Jungkook. "Apa bertemu dengan sahabat yang sudah lama kurindukan tidak boleh?" tanya Jimi dengan nada lembut dan lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Taehyung.

Bayangan tentang Jimi yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupannya kembali mengusik benak Taehyung. Sebuah perasaan kesal yang sedari dulu bersemayam di sudut hati Taehyung yang terdalam kini muncul kembali karena ucapan Jimin tersebut.

Taehyung membuang wajahnya ke samping, menatap ke sebuah lampu taman yang menghantarkan cahaya berwarna kuning cerah nan hangat di tengah cuaca yang dingin. Pandangan Taehyung berubah sendu. Dia mengingat kembali bagaimana dia sangat sedih saat sahabatnya itu pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sedikit pun salam perpisahan. Menghilang begitu saja bagai ditelan bumi.

"Kenapa?" Hanya sebuah pertanyaan singkat yang dapat Taehyung keluarkan saat ini. Suaranya terdengar serak dan bergetar karena air mata yang ia tahan untuk tidak menetes dan bertemu dengan dinginnya tanah taman karena tertarik gravitai.

Jimin menatap Taehyung yang membuang wajahnya ke samping. Dia tahu kalau Taehyung menghindar untuk menatapnya. Jimin tahu itu. Dan dari nada suara Taehyung yang bertanya dengan suara serak dan bergetar, Jimin juga tahu kalau Taehyung menahan tangis yang akan keluar begitu saja saat Taehyung mengijinkannya. Jimin mengerti.

Jimin benar-benar mengerti kalau itu karena dirinya. Karena dirinya yang dulu meninggalkan Taehyung dengan berbagai masalah yang dihadapinya sendirian, tanpa pemberitahuan apapun, tanpa sebauh salam perpisahan atau salam untuk bertemu kembali.

Bibir Jimin bergerak melontarkan sebuah permintaan maaf, "Maaf." Kepalanya tertunduk, helai rambut hitam miliknya jatuh tertarik gravitasi bumi. Rasa bersalah memenuhi relung hatinya, membuatnya bingung harus berkata apa pada sahabatnya selain kata maaf yang tiba-tiba terucap dengan tulus dari bibirnya.

Taehyung diam. Dia masih menatap lampu taman yang cahayanya terlihat semakin bersinar tatkala sang ratu malam menduduki tahatanya menggantikan sang raja siang. Bibirnya masih terkatu saat pikirannya tengah berdebat antara memaafkan Jimin atau tidak.

"Maafkan aku, Tae-ie," Sebuah permintaan maaf kembali terucap dari bibibr Jimin. Membantu Taehyung mendapat jawaban dari pikirannya yang tengah kacau karena sebuah perdebatan yang hanya bisa dia pahami.

Dan pihak untuk memaafkan Jimin menang dalam perdebatan dalam pikiran Taehyung.

Taehyung berbalik menghadap Jimin yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dalam, membiarkan helaian rambut hitamnya menghalangi pandangan Taehyung untuk menatap wajah tampan milik Jimin.

Taehyung menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Jimin, mendongakkan wajahnya hingga kedua netra hitam miliknya menatap ke arah netra coklat milik Taaehyung. Sebuah senyum tulus terlukis di bibir Taehyung. Dan Jimin bersumpah, kalau dia ingin waktu saat ini. Membiarkan dia menikmati indahnya senyum tulus Taehyung yang hanya ditunjukkan untuknya.

Jimin menatap mata coklat Taehyung dengan permintaan maaf yang tersirat jelas di kedua manik hitam miliknya. Dan Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan membalas, "Tidak apa-apa," sambil menatap lembut ke arahnya dan usapan lembut yang dapat Jimin rasakan di pipinya yang membuat dia tenang dan membuatnya menutup kedua mata miliknya, menikmati usapan lembut tersebut.

"Tapi kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku, Chim." Perkataan Taehyung tersebut terdengar jelas di telinga Jimin. Disertai dengan cubitan pada pipinya yang tadi diusap lembut oleh jemari lentik milik Taehyung. Jimin membuka kedua matanya dan mengaduh kecil merasakan sakit pipinya yang dicubit oleh Taehyung.

"Aduh! Sakit, Tae-ie," keluhnya saat Taehyung tidak berhenti mencubit pipinya.

Bukannya berhenti, Taehyung malah menikmati kegiatannya yang mencubit pipi Jimin dengan gemas. "Kemana saja kau pergi selama ini, Jim?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Jimin.

"Lepwas, Tae-uie," ucap Jimin tidak jelas karena tangan Taehyung yang tidka melepaskan pipinya yang ia yakin sudah memerah karena cubitan Taehyung.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya, Chims." Taehyung berucap dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat mengerikan di mata Jimin.

Ukh. Kim Taehyung dan senyum misterius miliknya itu sungguh berbahaya. Dan Jimin yang sedari dulu sudah menjadi sahabat dari Tahyung sudah mengenal betul bagaimana sifat orang—yang disebut alien oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya—dengan baik.

Jimin tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginan Taehyung atau dia akan mendapati pipinya memerah sakit dan akan di tertawakan oleh sepuas hati oleh Taehyung. 'Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, kenapa pertemuannya dengan Taehyung harus seperti ini? Sungguh menyedihkan.' Aliran air mata imajiner terbentuk di kedua mata Jimin yang meratapi nasibnya dalam hati.

"Bwaiklah. Akwu akan mwenjelakannya, Tae-uie. Jwadi, lepwaskan pwipwiku," pinta Jimin dengan nada memelas yang kentara sekali dibuat-buat.

Tehyung menyadari itu. Tapi kasihan juga melihat sahabatnya ini kesakitan karena ulahnya. Yah,, walaupun Taehyung sebenarnya menikmatinya, sih.

Jadi Taehyung melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Jimin. Dapat dia lihat warna kemerahan pada pipinya karena cubitan tadi. Dan mau tidak mau bibir Taehyung tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman puas.

"Puas dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Tae-ie?" tanya Jimin yang kini tengah mengusap-usap kedua pipinya yang ia yakini pasti sangat merah.

Taehyung tertawa. Sebuah tawa lepas yang mungkin baru pertama kali keluar setelah sekian lama. "Tentu," ucapnya di sela-sela tawanya.

Jimin menatap Taehyung lamat-lamat, bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman tatkala melihat Taehyung tertawa lepas seperti sekarang.

"Jadi jelaskan padaku kemana kau selama ini, Chim!" Taehyung menatap Jimin, tawanya sudah reda tak lama sebelumnya.

Jimin balas menatap Taehyung. Tangannya sudah tidak ia gunakan untuk mengusap pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan Taehyung, ia tautkan keduanya untuk menopang tubuhnya yang condong ke depan.

Pandangan Taehyung serius dan Jimin sangat jarang mendapati Taehyung menatapnya serius seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, Tae? Ceritanya panjang," ucapnya sambil meletakkan dagunya pada kedua tangan yang tadi ia tautkan.

Taehyung masih menatap Jimin dengan serius. Dia bertanya kapan terakhir kalinya dia menatap Jimin dengan pandangan serius seperti sekarang ini. Biasanya dia akan menatapnya dengan pandangan santai apapun hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, sekalipun itu adalah masalah yang serius.

"Kau bisa memulai ceritanya dari mana saja, Chim. Aku punya banyak waktu untuk mendengar ceritamu," Taehyung berucap dengan nada pelan dan lembut. Menenangkan hati Jimin yang tengah dilanda kekacauan mengingat kenapa ia bisa pergi meninggakan sahabatnya tanpa sepatah katapu yang terucap.

Jimin tersenyum kecil sebelum menceritakan alasan kenapa dia pindah tanpa memberitahu Taehyung. "Tae, Kau ingat kan kalau nenekku memilik penyakit parah?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Dia mengingat bagaiman kondisi nenek Jimin yang tengah sakit dan berbaring lemah di kasur empuk miliknya.

Melihat anggukan dari Taehyung, Jimin meneruskan ceritanya. "Lima tahun yang lalu saat aku meninggalkamu tanpa kabar, penyakit nenekku kambuh. Ayah segera menghubungi dokter dan menuju rumah sakit. Karena panik, tanpa membawa apa-apa aku ikut bersama ayah ke rumah sakit. Disana dokter mengatakan kalau penyakit nenekku sudah sangat parah dan butuh dioperasi agar bisa sembuh. Dokter menyarankan kalau nenek di bawa ke Jepang, dia mengatakan kalau disana nenek bisa mendapatkan pengobatan yang tepat. Dan—" Cerita Jimin diputus sepihak oleh Taehyung.

"Dan keluargamu memutuskan untuk berangkat ke Jepang saat itu juga?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ya," jawab Jimin sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kami berangkat ke Jepang tanpa persiapan apapun."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku saat kau berangkat? Tidak mungkin kan sinyal ponselmu hilang tidak bersisa," ucap Taehyung asal. Pandangan matanya menatap datar ke arah Jimin.

Sebuah tawa kecil meluncur lagi dari bibir Jimin. "Tentu saja tidak, Tae-ie," ucapnya.

Baru saja Taehyung membuka mulutnya hendak mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan, Jimin melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi ku pikir akan sedikit menyenangkan melihatmu panik dan sedikit khawatir saat aku menghilang tanpa kabar."

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tatapannya seolah mengatakan 'apa katamu?'. Taehyung melihat Jimin dengan pandangan dingin nan menusuk.

Jimin tertawa gugup. Tidak dipungkirinya kalau tatapan Taehyung sedikit banyak membuat Jimin was-was. Kalian bertanya kenapa? Yah,, kalian pasti tahu kalau sudah mengenal Kim Taehyung sejak kecil. Pelampiasan kekesalan seorang Kim Taehyung itu bagai bom yang harus dihindari. Begitu bahaya dan mengancam nyawa—itu pendapat Jimin. Karena itu Jimin mengangkat kedua tangannya difensif di depan dada.

"Haha.. Tae-ie. Biar kulanjutkan penjelasanku, ne?" tanya Jimin yang dihadiahi Taehyung tatapan dingin nan menusuk yang seolah mengatakan _cepat kau jelaskan sebelum ku lempar kau kembali ke langit Jepang, Park Jimin_. Dan Jimin hanya meringis kecil sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Awalnya memang kupikir menyenangkan dan itu memang demikian," putus Jimin di tengah penjelasannya. Dia melirik Taehyung hanya untuk melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang Taehyung tunjukkan. Dan hatinya sedikit menghela lega saat didapatinya wajah Taehyung yang masih mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Saat kami sampai di Jepang, nenek segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit yang disarankan oleh dokter. Karena terburu-buru aku tidak sadar kalau ponselku terjatuh entah dimana. Dan selanjutnya kau pasti tahu kan apa yang terjadi?" Jeda sesaat. Jimin melirik Taehyung dengan pandangan minta maaf yang tulus. "Ya, aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, Tae,"

Bibir Taehyung yang sedari tadi mengatup rapat hendak terbuka guna mengucapkan beberapa patah kata yang berupa pertanyaan. "Kau kan bisa-"

Sebelum Taehyung menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Jimin memotong dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Taehyung kembali terdiam. "Meneleponmu dengan ponsel milik orang tuaku atau telepon umum? Jika memang bisa, sudah ku lakukan sejak dulu, Tae," aku Jimin dengan kepala tertunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan Taehyung yang sudah pasti mengatakan 'kenapa' walau tidak secara verbal.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang Jimin lihat di balik mata Taehyung, ia menghela napas pelan. Pandangannya masih tertuju ke rerumputan taman yang menggelitik sepatu ketsnya. "Aku lupa nomermu, Tae-ie," Dan dengan satu kalimat itu, sukses membuat Taehyung diam membatu mendengarnya.

Taehyung facepalm. Jimin tertunduk menatap tanah, masih enggan menatap wajah Taehyung.

Sekali lagi, Taehyung facepalm. Wajahnya datar dan hanya satu hal yang dipikirkannya kini.

 _Konyol._

Alasan Jimin benar-benar konyol. Apa katanya tadi? Tidak ingat nomernya? Hell. Park Jimin. Sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Taehyung dan mengiriminya beribu-ribu pesan tidak penting namun masih belum hapal nomernya?

"Kalau kau bukan sahabat baikku, sudah pasti sekarang akan kulempar kau ke laut, Chim," ujar Taehyung lirih namun berbahaya.

Jimin tersentak kecil mendengar ucapan Taehyung sebelum menolehkan kepalanya dengan patah-patah ke arah Taehyung. Wajahnya meringis meminta maaf. "Ta-Tae-ie," ucap Jimin gugup. Kedua tangannya terangkat antisipatif di depan dada. Senyum gugup dan sedikit ringisan masih terlihat di wajah tampannya. "A-aku sudah menjelaskan alasannya, kan. Tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku?" pintanya.

Taehyung mendengus kecil, menatap Jimin dengan pandangan tajam dan dapat kita lihat setitik awan kesal di dalam mata Taehyung. "Memaafkanmu? Heh. Alasanmu sungguh konyol, Chim, bahkan aku bingung apakah aku harus memaafkanmu atau membuangmu ke laut?"

Jimin mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu alasanku memang konyol. Maafkan aku, Tae-ie,"

"Hooh, syukurlah kau tahu alasanmu memang konyol, Chim. Tidak ingat nomor teleponku? Sudah berapa lama kau bersahabat denganku, Park Jimin?" tanya Taehyung yang diakhiri dengan pandangan tajam.

Gulp.

Jimin menelan ludahnya. Taehyung sudah memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya, itu artinya dia benar-benar dalam mode berbahaya sekarang. Ukh, untuk hal yang satu ini Jimin benar-benar akan melakukan semua hal untuk membuat Kim Taehyung tidak marah padanya. Hei, marahnya Kim Taehyung itu sama saja dengan ucapan _'Welcome to the Hell'._ Sangat mengerikan dan kau berharap jangan sampai itu terjadi padamu—kau berlebihan, Jim.

Jimin menunduk dalam, namun kedua tangannya masih berada di depan helaian rambut hitamnya yang terjatuh tertarik gravitasi. "Maafkan aku, Tae. Aku benar-benar minta maaf,"

Taehyung masih diam tak berucap sepatah kata pun mendengar permintaan maaf Jimin— _lagi._

Diamnya Taehyung makin membuat Jimin semakin gencar mengucap maaf. Ayolah, kapan sahabatnya ini berhenti marah padanya? Ini melelahkan. "Aku minta maaf, Tae. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sekarang nenekku sudah sembuh, beliau sudah kembali ke Korea beserta keluargaku. Sekarang aku tidak akan kemana-mana lagi, Tae. Aku akan tetap disini," jeda sejenak. Menimbulkan keheningan malam disertai dengan hembusan angin malam yang dinginnya semakin menusuk. "Jadi, maafkan aku ne, Tae-ie," Permintaan maaf sekali lagi meluncucr dari bibir Jimin. Tentu saja, Jimin tidak akan menyerah hingga Taehyung menerima permintaan maafnya. Dan yang ini sepertinya menjadi yang terakhir untuk kali ini.

Taehyung menghela napas pelan. Rasanya lelah juga jika terus melihat Jimin mengucapkan 'maaf' berkali-kali, telinganya panas mendengar permintaan maaf jimin yang tiada henti sejak tadi. Jadi sekarang Taehyung memutuskan untuk menerima permintaan maaf Jimin.

Taehyung melihat rambut hitam Jimin yang masih menunduk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang Taehyung akui tampan—yah, Jimin memang tampan, kan. Dalam beberapa detik di keheningan taman ini, Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan kebungkaman yang tak bertahan lama. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam di samping tubuh kurusnya, terangkat menyentuh tangan Jimin yang ada di depan helaian rambutnya kemudian menurunkannya pelan dan mengangkat wajah Jimin yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

Jimin yang merasakan jari Taehyung memegang tangannya juga mengangkat wajahnya membuatnya sedikit tersentak kaget. Reflek saja dia membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya membuatnya terpana. Kedua manik coklat milik Taehyung begitu indah tatkala menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut. Jimin membatu, sungguh, keindahan permata coklat milik Taehyung membuat segala macam hal di sekitar Jimin menghilang dan hanya menyisakan permata coklat tersebut juga pemiliknya yang kini tengah menyentuh lembut wajah Jimin.

"Baiklah. Aku memaafkaanmu, Chim," Adalah kata-kata yang menarik eksistensi Jimin kembali ke dunia nyata.

Eh?

Kedua manik Jimin mengerjap bebarapa kali sebelum sebuah senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya. Setelah itu kedua tangan miliknya merengkuh Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. "Terima kasih, Tae-ie," ucapnya penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Taehyung ikut tersenyum. Salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sahabat baiknya itu. "Ya. Ya. Dan sekarang bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu, Chim? Kau bau,"

"Hei! Aku tidak bau. Aku baru saja mandi tadi," sanggah Jimin sambil melepaskan Taehyung dari pelukannya.

"Ya. Ya, Aku tidak percaya~" ucapnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah seolah mengusir bau tidak sedap dari Jimin.

Tingkah Taaehyung itu di mata Jimin terlihat lucu, membuatnya tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Chim?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Tae-ie. Masih kekanakan dan sangat imut," Sambil mengucapkan itu, Jimin mencubit kedua pipi Taehyung dengan gemas. Sahabat baiknya ini memang menggemaskan.

Jimin melepaskan kedua pipi Taehyung yang memerah setelah Taehyung mengucapkan 'Hentikan' dengan suara tidak jelas dan kedua tangan yang mencoba untuk menjauhkan tangan Jimin dari pipinya.

Jimin terkekeh kecil. Taehyung mengusap pipinya sayang— _ukh, rasanya sakit kalau kau tahu._

Kekehan Jimin terhenti. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

Namun keheningan itu tidak bertahan lama. Jimin mengatakan beberapa patah kata yang mengusir keheningan tersebut dengan halusnya.

"Senang melihatmu masih sama seperti dulu, Tae-ie," ucap Jimin tulus. Kedua matanya menatap ke depan, menatap hamparan lampu taman yang berjajar rapi menghiasi suasana taman yang gelap.

Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan pandangan bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian hal tersebut berubah menjadi pandangan lembut. Juga sebuah senyum simpul tercetak dengan manis di bibir Taehyung.

"Ya," ucapnya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Mengikuti langkah Jimin yang sudah terlebih dahulu menatap jajaran lampu taman.

Keheningan diantara mereka kembali menyelimuti dan tak seorang pun dari keduanya berniat untuk mengusir keheningan tersebut. Keduanya sama-sama menkmati keheningan yang menenangkan ini, menikmati sebuah perasaan hangat yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan oleh masing-masing dari mereka.

Jam yang menunjukkan kalau waktu yang mereka habiskan semakin malam pun tidak juga mereka hiraukan. Bahkan gemerlapnya rembulan dan bintang-bintang yang menduduki tahta mereka terlihat enggan untuk mengganggu ketenangan dari dua sahabat ini.

Keheningan tersebut akan terus berlanjut apabila tidak ada salah seorang dari mereka yang angkat suara dan memilih bungkam. Namun beruntunglah sang waktu, karena keheningan tersebut terusir dengan halus oleh sebuah pertanyaan dari Jimin.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jungkook?" tanya Jimin memecah keheningan yang ada.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Jimin tersebut, Taehyung tersentak kecil. Tentu saja respon sesingkat itu tidak akan luput dari pandangan Park Jimin jika itu berhubungan dengan Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat dan menyakitkan. Sebuah memori yang sedari tadi dilupakan Taehyung tiba-tiba muncul ke permukaan alam sadarnya, menunjukkan sebuah realita yang menyakitkan dan sangat ingin dia hapus.

"Baik-baik saja," Taehyung mencoba berucap dengan nada biasa meskipun dalam hatinya dia berusaha untuk setegar mungkin. Dia tidak ingin menangis lagi di hadapan Jimin.

Apa yang diucapkan Taehyung merupakan sebuah kebohongan, dan Jimin—sangat—tahu itu. Dia tahu kalau hubungan Taehyung dengan Jungkook tidak akan baik-baik saja. Dia tahu itu— _sangat._ Tapi dia tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut kepada Taehyung saat dia menatap kebalik manik coklat miliknya yang mencoba tegar.

Dapat Jimin lihat dibalik manik coklat itu beribu macam kesedihan dan sebuah ketegaran yang Taehyung coba pertahankan dengan baik dibalik topeng 'biasa' miliknya. Jimin dapat melihat betapa rapuhnya Taehyung di depannya kini. Karena itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Jimin beringsut maju dan memeluk tubuh Taehyung yang mencoba tegar di situasi yang sangat menyiksa batinnya ini.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya bingung merasakan pelukan Jimin pada tubuhnya. Dia ingin bertanya 'kenapa' tapi tertahan di pangkal tenggorokannya. Lidahnya kelu hanya untuk berucap sepatah kata.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, Tae-ie. Jangan memaksakan dirimu," Dan ucapan Jimin tersebut membuat Taehyung sadar kalau selama ini Jimin selalu mengerti tentangnya. Dia tidak bisa berbohong kepada Jimin— _terutama soal Jungkook._

Taehyung menggerakkan tangannya merangkak ke punggung Jimin. Dia mencengkram erat helai kain jaket yang masih dipakai oleh Jimin. Setitik air mata yang semakin lama membentuk sebuah aliran sungai yang berasal dari kedua manik coklat milik Taehyung membasahi jaket yang dipakai Jimin.

Dan malam ini, di bawah terangnya cahaya sang rembulan juga para bintang, Taehyung mencurahkan segala kesedihannya pada sang sahabat yang sudah lama tidak dia temui. Meski tak satu pun kata terucap, namun Jimin mengerti. Dan dia akan selalu mengerti.

Sebelah tangan milik Jimin mengusap surai coklat milik Taehyung. Kedua matanya menatap penuh sayang ke arah Taehyung.

Sebuah perasaan yang dia pendam sedari dulu tanpa seorang pun mengetahui, tumbuh dan berkembang membentuk sebuah perasaan yang—ia yakin—semakin kuat. Dia memejamkan matanya sebelum mencium surai tersebut dengan penuh rasa kasih dan sayang yang sudah lama ia pendam.

'Aku mencintaimu, Tae-ie,' ungkap Jimin tanpa suara.

.

TBC

.

Akhirnya update juga. Maafkan saya yang lama update. Ini karena kesibukan yang terus saja menyita waktu saya *alesan* (_^_)

Ah ya, saya ucapkan terima kasih pada seluruh pembaca yang sudah review, silent reader, juga yang follow atau fav. fic saya ini.

Saya juga mau minta maaf buat yang reviewnya nggak saya balas. Lagi dikejar waktu. Maaf juga kalau telat update.. :""

Dan akhir kata, mohon reviewnya jika berkenan.. m(_)(_)m


	5. Chapter 5

SAVE ME

Ch. 5 — You bastard, Jeon Jungkook!

By Ren Afrezya

.

Pair : KookV, HopeKook, dan pair lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita.

Warning! Yaoi, BL, typo bertebaran, alur yang mungkin sulit dimengerti, dan banyak lagi yang akan muncul saat anda membaca cerita ini.

Disclaimer : BTS milik orang tua mereka dan BigHit Ent. dan tentu saja Tuhan YME. Saya hanya meminjam nama atau karakter mereka saja.

A/N : Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini..

I Hope You Enjoy It..

.

"Kemana dia selarut ini? Kenapa belum pulang?"

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam tengah duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna putih tulang dengan secangkir kopi hitam dihapannya. Kedua manik legam pemuda tersebut penuh kekhawatiran juga cemas saat melihat detik jarum jam yang terus berjalan, menunjukkan kalau waktu sudah sangat malam dan pemuda lain belum juga terlihat di depan matanya.

Beberapa kali pemuda tersebut melirik tiap detik jarum jam yang terus bergerak dengan tajam, menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan waktu barang sekejap saja agar pemuda lain yang tengah ia khawatirkan kini dapat melintasi waktu dan tiba dihadapannya dalam sekejap. Namun sayang, harapannya itu tidak akan terkabul semudah ia menginginkannya. Sepasang jarum jam yang memang selalu bersama, terus bergerak mengikuti arus waktu guna menunaikan tugas mereka.

Sang pemuda bersurai legam tampak gusar. Kopi di cangkir mungilnya sudah mendingin sejak tadi. Bahkan televisi yang menayangkan acara komedi pun tidak bisa mengurangi sedikit pun keresahannya.

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu kini bahkan menggigit kecil jari-jari tangannya saat kekhawatirannya tidak terbendung lagi.

Aish. Penyakit lamanya kambuh lagi.

Sebenarnya pemuda bersurai legam itu—oke, kita panggil saja dia Jungkook—tidak mengerti kenapa dia sekhawatir ini dengan pemuda lain yang kini belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya sejak pergi pagi-pagi sekali, Taehyung.

Sejak pagi, Jungkook sama sekali tidak melihat Taehyung dan hal itu entah kenapa membuat sudut hatinya terasa kosong. Entahlah, Jungkook sulit menjelaskannya. Dia merasa sedikit kesepian dengan tidak hadirnya sosok Taehyung di sekelilingnya. Bahkan kehadiran sosok sang kekasih yang dicintainya, Jung Hoseok, sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa kosong yang tiba-tiba menyerbu hatinya.

Hh..

Menghela napas kecil, Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Jungkook merasa bingung dengan perasaannya kini. Bukankah dia membenci Kim Taehyung? Lalu kenapa dia sekarang malah mengkhawatirkan manusia _coret_ alien _coret_ itu? Apakah wajar mengkhawatirkan orang yang dibencinya? Aish, Jungkook tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Lamunan Jungkook buyar tatkala telinganya mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Secara reflek dia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu dan melihat Taehyung tengah berjalan masuk dengan wajah lelah.

Eh. 'Lelah?'

"Dari mana saja kau hingga selarut ini, Kim Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook sambil menghampiri Taehyung yang berjalan tanpa memedulikan keberadaan Jungkook.

'Dan kenapa kau tampak kelelahan?' Ingin rasanya Jungkook bertanya begitu. Namun sayang, egonya tidak mengizinkan dirinya secara terang-terangan mencemaskan Kim Taehyung.

Huh. Ego yang menyebalkan bukan?

"Bukan urusanmu aku dari mana saja, Jungkook," Taehyung membalas ucapan Jungkook dengan cuek.

Huh? 'Bukan urusanku? Ah ya, memang bukan urusanku... 'kan?' Benak Jungkook bertanya ragu.

Jungkook terdiam. Dia tengah mencerna segala pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul di otak jeniusnya.

Ini memang bukan urusannya 'kan? Kenapa Jungkook peduli? Bukankah biasanya dia cuek-cuek saja akan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Taehyung? Lalu kenapa sekarang berbeda?

"Tentu saja itu termasuk urusanku, Kim Taehyung," Jawaban yang dikeluarkan Jungkook sama sekali bukan kehendaknya. Otaknya masih memilah beribu pertanyaan dan entah kenapa kalimat tersebut lewat begitu saja sebagai reflek dari bibirnya.

Taehyung yang sebelumnya menatap datar anak tagga menuju kamarnya, menoleh ke arah Jungkook. Salah satu alisnya terangkat menyiratkan sebuah pertanyaan non-verbal.

"Urusanmu? Bagian mana dari hal ini yang menjadi urusanmu, Jeon Jungkook?" Pertanyaan barusan diucapkan Taehyung dengan sorot mata tajam namun masih menunjukkan gurat lelah yang jelas di balik kedua maniknya.

Bagian mana? Ah ya. Kembali ke pertanyaan pertama, kenapa Jungkook peduli?

Sekali lagi, Jungkook bingung dengan cara kerja otaknya yang tiba-tiba macet.

Taehyung menatap datar Jungkook yang sedari tadi terdiam. Kedua kaki jenjangnya lelah berdiri dan membutuhkan istirahat. Tubuh lelahnya pun juga merindukan kasur empuk yang sudah ia tinggalkan sejak pagi tadi. Jadi, karena Jungkook tidak juga menanggapi kalimat Taehyung, dia memutuskan untuk berbalik menuju kamarnya. Menaiki tiap anak tangga hingga berhenti sejenak di anak tangga ketiga.

"Ah ya, satu lagi," Sebuah ucapan yang sengaja diputus guna menarik perhatian dari kedua netra Jungkook untuk menatap fokus ke arah Taehyung. Dan cara itu pun berhasil, terbukti dari Jungkook yang sekarang sudah menatap dirinya walau sorot kedua manik hitam tersebut masih nampak nanar. "Panggil aku 'Hyung'. Aku lebih tua darimu, Jungkook. Setidaknya hormati aku," Dan kemudian Taehyung berbalik, berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di belakang.

Jungkook termangu di tempatnya. Dia masih belum beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya tadi berdiri. Kedua manik gelapnya masih menatap nanar anak tangga yang baru saja dilewati Taehyung hingga dia menghilang di puncak dari anak tangga tersebut.

Tak lama, Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai dibawahnya dengan pandangan bingung. Seolah jika dia menatap hamparan lantai keramik tersebut maka Jungkook akan mendapat jawaban dari beribu pertanyaan yang menghantui pikirannya.

Menyerah bertanya pada lantai, Jungkook melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju sofa yang tadi dia duduki guna menunggu Taehyung.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar di atas sofa. Pikirannya kacau balau. Berbagai pertanyaan berlalu lalang tidak menentu di otak jeniusnya. Yang bisa Jungkook tangkap dengan jelas adalah pertanyaan terakhir Taehyung.

'Bagian mana dari hal ini yang menjadi urusanmu, Jeon Jungkook?' ulang Jungkook dalam hati, bukan hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali. Hingga Jungkook merasa kalau Taehyung masih berada di hadapannya dan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama.

'Bagian mana? Dan kenapa aku berkata kalau itu urusanku?' Jungkook bertanya tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun pada dinginnya udara malam. Dia melihat sang rembulan yang cahayanya sedikit tertutup awan dari jendela besar di salah satu sisi yang langsung menghadap taman.

Tatapan Jungkook memaku bulan tersebut lekat-lekat seolah akan mengambilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk menjawab tiap pertanyaan yang benak Jungkook ajukan.

Hah.. 'Kurasa aku terlalu stres akhir-akhir ini,' Memejamkan matanya sebentar, Jungkook memilih untuk menghilangkan sejenak apapun yang ada di otaknya. Baik itu urusan pekerjaan ataupun hal lain. _Terutama Kim Taehyung._

Disaat Jungkook membuka matanya kembali, sorot nanar sudah sepenuhnya hilang dari kedua manik matanya. Berganti dengan sorot datar bak langit kelam yang akan diterpa badai; dingin. Segala pemikiran yang menurutnya konyol dan sangat tidak mungkin terjadi— _tapi, bukankah hal itu sudah terjadi wahai tuan muda Jeon Jungkook?—_ ia hilangkan dari memori otaknya.

'Kim Taehyung bukan urusanmu, Jeon Jungkook. Tidak ada keperluan untukmu peduli padanya,' ucap Jungkook dalam hati melupakan segala eksistensi Kim Taehyung yang baru saja dia khawatirkan—meskipun Jungkook mengelaknya.

Melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang tamu, Jungkook berlalu menuju kamarnya. Dia menaiki anak tangga yang sama dengan yang Taehyung lalui tadi. Tatapan manik malamnya memaku tiap anak tangga dengan pandangan dingin, mengabaikan gugusan bintang di luar sana yang mengintip perasaannya dengan penasaran.

.

.

Pagi datang dengan cepat. Gelap langit malam berganti dengan sinar mentari yang bersinar terang menyinari bumi, membangunkan seluruh penghuni bumi yang sedang terlelpa dalam tidurnya untuk memulai aktivitas mereka kembali.

Jungkook salah satunya. Sinar mentari yang dengan seenaknya berjalan masuk melewati celah jendelanya, membangunkan Jungkook yang tengah tertidur lelap di balik selimut. Membuatnya mau tidak mau bangun dan memulai ritual paginya seperti biasa sebelum kemudian turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

Selesai dengan ritual paginya, Jungkook keluar kamar dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Dia dapat melihat berbagai macam hidangan sudah siap di atas meja makan. Bau sedap makanan menggelitik hidungnya dan menyapa perut laparnya yang meronta minta diisi.

Jungkook melangkah diam menuju meja makan. Menarik salah satu kursi yang ada disana dan duduk santai menunggu seseorang lain yang tengah menyiapkan entah apa di dapur.

Tidak biasanya Jungkook mau menunggu seseorang untuk makan bersamanya, apalagi jika orang tersebut adalah Kim Taehyung. Seseorang yang sangat dibencinya karena menghancurkan kehidupan tenang seorang Jeon Jungkook. Seseorang yang sudah sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu menikah dan menjadi suami sah Jeon Jungkook. Seorang kakak kelas Jungkook saat sma yang sama sekali tidak mengenal Jungkook. Seseorang yang tiba-tiba dijodohkan dengan Jungkook oleh orang tuanya. Seseorang yang dulu memandang Jungkook dengan pandangan datar, namun Jungkook sadari pandangan datar tersebut berubah menjadi tatapan yang lebih lembut sejak beberapa bulan setelah Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung menikah, bahkan saat itu Jungkook masih kelas 11 sma dan Taehyung seniornya di kelas 12 sma.

Tanpa sadar, Jungkook sedari tadi melamunkan masa lalunya dengan Taehyung sampai tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang ditunggunya sudah terduduk di hadapan Jungkook.

Taehyung yang baru saja meletakkan sup buatannya di meja makan menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan heran. Tidak biasanya Jungkook menunggunya untuk makan bersama, biasanya dia akan langsung pergi bahkan sebelum Taehyung terduduk di meja makan, meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri dengan berbagai macam hidangan yang ia sajikan untuk Jungkook.

"Tumben sekali kau menungguku untuk sarapan bersama, Jungkook," ucap Taehyung menyuarakan pertanyaan dalam otaknya.

Jungkook sedikit tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Taehyung yang bertanya padanya. Segera ia alihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang menatapnya heran. Sedikit kekagetan yang masih tersisa di binar mata Jungkook segera ia singkirkan dan merubah tatapannya menjadi tatapan datar tanpa minat sama seperti yang ia lakukan sehari-hari.

Namun sayang, perubahan binar di balik manik Jungkook itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Taehyung. Sedikit banyak perasaan Taehyung senang karena Jungkook menunggunya untuk sarapan dan menatap langsung ke arahnya. Karena itu, Taehyung kini terkekeh geli melihat Jungkook yang merubah tatapan matanya menjadi tatapan datar.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Jungkook dengan pandangan datar khasnya.

Taehyung masih terkekeh. Dia menggeleng pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, Jungkook. Hanya—"

"Hanya?" Kini Jungkook semakin memandang Taehyung dengan pandangan datar nan menusuk. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, maka ingin rasanya Jungkook untuk menjahit bibir Taehyung agar tidak terus-terusan menertawakannya.

Taehyung mengelap setitik air mata yang terbentuk di sudut matanya. "Kau terlihat lucu, Jungkook,"

Mendengar itu, tatapan Jungkook semakin dingin dan menusuk. Hei, ayolah, memangnya lelaki mana yang senang jika disebut 'lucu' oleh seseorang yang dibencinya?

Jungkook mendengus. "Aku tidak lucu, Kim Taehyung. Aku tampan,"

"Tampan eoh? Sejak kapan kau bisa senarsis ini, Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung di sela-sela tawanya yang kembali.

"Dan satu lagi, panggil aku 'hyung', Jeon Jungkook," tambah Taehyung yang hanya dibalas dengusan kecil oleh Jungkook.

"Terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk menyuruhku memanggilmu 'hyung', Kim Taehyung," Dan dibalas Jungkook dengan penolakan yang sangat halus juga mengesankan maksud bahwa hal itu tidak akan terjadi sama sekali.

Taehyung mendengus, melirik Jungkook dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Aku jamin kau pasti akan melakukannya, Jungkook. Memanggilku 'hyung',"

Ting

Denting sendok yang bertemu dengan permukaan kaca dari piring yang Jungkook gunakan, menutup perdebatan mereka pagi itu. "Bermimpilah, Kim Taehyung," adalah kalimat terakhir sebelum Jungkook berlalu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih termangu di meja makan.

"Hmh," Sebuah tarikan bibir kecil terbentuk. "Yakinlah kalau itu akan terjadi, Jungkookie," dendang Taehyung sembari beranjak membereskan sisa sarapan paginya bersama Jungkook. Dia membawa piring-piring kotornya ke wastafel, mencucinya sampai bersih.

Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong ini pertama kalinya Jungkook sarapan bersama dengannya. Dan bukankah tadi Taehyung juga sudah menanyakan alasannya? Apa tadi jawaban Jungkook? Hah.. Jungkook tidak menjawab apapun. Dasar.

Sebuah tarikan bibir tercetak di bibir Taehyung, hatinya terasa hangat mengingat perdebatannya dengan Jungkook. Perdebatan yang baru pertama kali juga Taehyung rasakan. Ini pertema kalinya Taehyung merasa begitu dekat dengan Jungkook. Perdebatan itu menimbulkan sebuah efek tersendiri bagi hati Taehyung. Sebuah perasaan hangat juga nyaman Taehyung rasakan, membuat senyumnya semakin merekah indah.

'Kenangan yang indah,' batin Taehyung sebelum mengikuti jejak Jungkook, meninggalkan rumah mereka dan menuju ke dunia luar yang sudah menunggu.

.

.

Taehyung kini tengah berdiri di pinggiran jalan kota Seoul yang masih ramai. Sebuah kamera Canon 1200D tergantung di leher Taehyung, tak lupa dengan sebuah tas hitam kecil yang setia bersender di salah satu bahu Taehyung, menggantung indah di sisi tubuhnya.

Pandangan mata Taehyung menatap lautan manusia di hadapannya dengan pandangan datar sebelum manik kecoklatan miliknya menatap sebuah obyek yang menarik. Di seberang jalan, terlihat seorang gadis manis dengan pakaiannya yang mirip dengan tokoh anime yang tidak sengaja Taehyung tonton minggu lalu. Gaun berenda denga paduan warna hitam putih yang terlihat sangat elegan. Rambut gadis yang Taehyung taksir masih berumur sekitar 16 tahun itu berwarna coklat gelap. Kedua telapak tangan gadis itu tertutup dengan sarung tangan putih.

Taehyung menatap gadis itu dengan binar tertarik. Jarang ia temui seorang cosplayer yang berjalan-jalan dengan tenang diantara ramainya jalanan kota Seoul. Karena itu, dengan pandangan yang masih menyiratkan binar tertarik, Taehyung mengangat kameranya dan mengarahkannya menuju gadis tersebut. Mengambil sebuah potret saat gadis tersebut berjalan dengan sangat elegan di mata Taehyung.

Bahkan Taehyung masih sempat tersenyum saat gadis tersebut sudah berlalu dari hadapan Taehyung. Dia terkagum dengan sikap cuek gadis cosplayer tersebut yang sama sekali tidak mengindahkan pandangan aneh orang lain terhadapnya.

Taehyung mengecek beberapa foto gadis cosplayer yang tadi ia ambil, senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya. Pandangan matanya bergulir dari foto tersebut menuju sekelilingnya, mencari obyek menarik yang akan kembali ia tangkap dalam lensa kamera miliknya.

Langkah kaki Taehyung yang tadinya berjalan tanpa arah kini tengah berhenti di tengah-tengah trotoar dengan banyaknya pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang. Kedua manik coklatnya terpaku ke satu arah, sebuah kedai kopi dengan aksen minimalis sebagai dekorasinya.

Kadua kaki Taehyung mengubah haluannya menuju kedai kopi tersebut. Langkah kakinya terhenti beberapa meter sebelum pintu masuk kedai kopi yang menjadi tujuannya. Dia mengangkat kembali kamera Canon 1200D miliknya dan mengambil satu potret kedai yang menurutnya indah itu.

Taehyung melangkah kembali dan tujuannya kini adalah pintu masuk berwarna coklat tua disamping papan bertuliskan 'NowHere Coffee.. You want a cup of coffee?'

Bel berndenting pelan ketika Taehyung membuka pintu bercat coklat tersebut. Kedua manik Taehyung segera di suguhkan dengan dekorasi kedai kopi tersebut yang terkesan sederhana dan nyaman. Bagian dalam kedai tersebut dihias dengan beberapa karangan bunga yang terlihat sangat segar. Di sudut ruangan dapat Taehyung lihat sebuah piano berwarna hitam yang tampak mengkilat tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Taehyung mengambil langkah untuk menuju salah satu meja kosong di sana. Seorang pelayan menghampirinya untuk menanyakan pesanan. Taehyung memesan secangkir cappuccino, cupcakes dan sepotong pai apel yang tadi ia lihat di etalase kedai. Setelah mencatat pesanan Taehyung, pelayan tersebut segera undur diri.

Taehyung sendiri kini tengah menikmati pemandangan di luar kedai kopi yang masih sangat ramai. Orang-orang berlalu lalang menuju aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Manik mata Taehyung kembali bertemu dengan gadis yang tadi ia potret, membuat sudut bibir Taehyung tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika mengamati gadis tersebut tengah berdiri diam di tepi trotoar seperti tengah menunggu seseorang.

Tak berapa lama, orang yang gadis itu tunggu tiba. Seorang remaja laki-laki dengan pakaian ala butler dan sebuah kacamata berbentuk kotak bertengger di atas hidungnya. 'Sangat tampan,' puji Taehyung dalam hati.

Kedua manik Taehyung masih mengawasi dua remaja dengan pakaian mencolok itu. Salah satu tangannya mengambil kamera dan mengangkat kamera itu perlahan, mengarahkannya ke arah dua remaja yang menarik minatnya itu.

Klik

Taehyung mendapatkan sebuah potret yang bagus, menurutnya. Posisi sang gadis yang berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan ekspresi cuek dan sang remaja laki-laki yang mengikuti di belakangnya dengan ekspresi teduh dan patuh membuat Taehyung benar-benar mengira kalau mereka adalah seorang bangsawan dan pelayannya. 'Benar-benar kombinasi yang bagus,' puji Taehyung kembali.

Pesanan Taehyung datang tak berapa lama kemudian. Pelayan yang mengantar pesanan padanya tidak terlalu Taehyung pedulikan dan dia masih akan menatap dua bocah remaja yang menarik minatnya jika saja pelayan yang mengantar pesanannya tidak memanggil namanya dengan sangat akrab.

"Tae-ie?"

Refleks Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pelayan yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Namun bukannya mendapati pelayan yang tadi mencatat pesanannya, Taehyung malah menemukan Jimin tengah berdiri dengan ekspresi kaget di wajahnya.

"Tae-ie?" ulang Jimin.

Taehyung mengerjap beberapa kali. Manik matanya menatap Jimin dari atas lalu ke bawah dan sebaliknya. Dia mengangkat alisnya heran melihat Jimin memakai seragam pelayan di kedai kopi ini. "Kau pelayan disini, Chim?" Dan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah menggelayut di otaknya sedari tadi.

Jimin sendiri malah mengendikkan bahunya. "Seperti yang kau lihat," Nampan berisi pesanan Taehyung yang tadinya ia bawa kini sudah ia letakkan di atas meja Taehyung. Kemudian dia menarik kursi dan duduk di sana.

"Bukankah kau memiliki perusahaan yang harus kau urus, Chim? Kenapa kau malah bekerja disini?" tanya Taehyung masih meneliti penampilan Jimin yang mengenakan baju pelayan.

Jimin menghela napas pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. "Kau tahu, Tae-ie, mengurus perusahaan itu membosankan dan melelahkan. Aku tidak suka dengan suatu hal yang membosankan," keluh Jimin dengan wajah yang menampilkan ekspresi cemberut ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung ternganga. Sungguh, sahabatnya ini benar-benar sulit ditebak— _sama denganmu kan, Kim Taehyung._ Taehyung sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan Jimin. Yah, walau Taehyung tahu kalau Jimin pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk menghilangkan perasaan bosannya. Tapi ini, sampai menelantarkan perusahaannya begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau orang tuanya tahu nanti?

"Apakah ayahmu tahu tentang hal ini?" tanya Taehyung penasaran. Dia sudah tidak habis pikir lagi dengan sahabat sejak kecilnya ini.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai balasan. "Tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Kalau dia tahu pasti aku sudah diseret dari tempat ini sekarang juga,"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu lalu kenapa masih bekerja disini, Chim?" Taehyung facepalm. Ingin rasanya dia menabok kepala sahabatnya ini.

Jimin mendengus. "Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku bosan, Tae-ie? Di perusahaan itu membosankan,"

Sekarang gantian Taehyung yang menghela napas. "Lalu bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu? Memangnya ayahmu tidak curiga apa kalau perusahaanmu tiba-tiba bangkrut?"

"Hmh," Untuk kali ini Tehyung menaikkan alisnya heran melihat Jimin terkekeh. Hei, Taehyung sedang tidak melucu sekarang.

"Tidak akan. Perusahaanku tidak akan bangkrut, Tae-ie,"

"Eh? Bagaimana—"

"Tentu saja karena aku memiliki Yongi-hyung~" Blink-blink imajiner muncul mengelilingi kepala Jimin membuat Taehyung tiba-tiba merasa silau.

"Dasar. Jangan terlalu mengandalkan Yongi-hyung.. Kasian dia," ucap Taehyung sembari memotong pai apel miliknya menggunakan sendok.

"Dan lagi, sebaiknya kau kembali bekerja. Atasanmu memanggilmu, tuh," ucap Taehyung memotong ucapan Jimin bahkan sebelum lelaki itu berucap sepatah kata pun.

Jimin menoleh cepat menuju asal suara yang memanggilnya dan menemukan seorang pemuda lain dengan perawakan tinggi tengah manatap garang kearahnya.

Gulp.

Mati. Kris pasti marah padanya.

"Cepat kembali ke pekerjaanmu, Park Jimin. Atau kau lebih memilih aku yang menyeretmu dari sana?" tanya Kris dengan aura gelap yang mencekam. Jimin sudah gemetar di tempat. Dia melirik Taehyung yang cuek-cuek saja memakan kuenya dengan santai, tidak mengindahkan malaikat maut yang siap mencabut nyawa Jimin sekarang juga. Dia malah mengibas-ngibaskan sendoknya menyuruh Jimin untuk segera kembali ke tempat dia bekerja.

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati Jimin beranjak dari kursinya dihadapan Taehyung. Sebelum pergi dia berucap, "Aku pulang jam 6 sore. Temui aku di depan kedai," dan setelahnya kembali ke belakang meja kasir.

Taehyung mengikuti tiap langkah yang Jimin ambil, mengamatinya denga manik kecoklatan miliknya. Dia terkikik geli tatkala melihat Jimin yang tengah dimarahi oleh Kris, pemilik kedai kopi ini.

Mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah sekumpulan manusia yang memenuhi jalanan kota Seoul pagi itu, Taehyung teringat dengan Jungkook. Dia teringat dengan kedekatan paginya yang sangat jarang— _ah, atau mungkin tidak pernah_ —terjadi antara dia dengan Jungkook. Sebuah senyum kecil mampir di wajah manis Taehyung yang masih menatap langit pagi dengan pai sepotong pai apel di sendoknya.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, Taehyung menuruti ucapan Jimin untuk menunggu pemuda tersebut sepulang dari kedai tempat kerja sampingannya, tentunya setelah sebelumnya Taehyung berkeliling mencari objek yang menarik untuk ia abadikan dalam lensa kamera miliknya.

Taehyung terdiam di depan kedai. Kedua tungkai kakinya menumpu seluruh berat badannya untuk tetap berdiri dan bersandar pada dinding kedai. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar bunyi berdenting dari arah pintu kedai. Jimin keluar dengan setelan yang Taehyung yakin akan membuat banyak wanita berdiri kaku di tempatnya hanya untuk melihat ketampanan Jimin yang Taehyung—terpaksa—akui memang sangat menawan.

"Tae-ie, sudah lama menunggu?" sapa Jimin ketika dia sudah sampai di dekat Taehyung. Sebuah anggukan Taehyung berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Ayo," ajak Jimin sembari menarik tangan Taehyung untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Taehyung sendiri hanya berjalan dengan pandangan bertanya yang terarah pada punggung tegap Jimin.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana, Chim?" Taehyung bertanya sambil menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Jimin. Kini dia sudah berada di samping Jimin, bukan di belakangnya seperti sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja restoran. Kau pasti belum makan sejak tadi," ucap Jimin seakan sudah mnghapal kebiasaan sahabatnya itu. Dia teringat dengan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu saat keduanya masih SMA. Taehyung dan segala kegiatan dengan hobinya itu kombinasi yang cukup berbahaya—menurut Jimin. Jika Taehyung sudah terfokus pada hobinya, maka tidak ada hal lain yang bisa menganggaunya bahkan hanya sekedar perut lapar.

"Ti—"

"Tidak ada penolakan, Tae-ie. Kita akan makan sekarang," ucap Jimin final. "Dan tidak boleh protes," bahkan tidak mengizinkan Taehyung untuk protes bahkan sepatah katapun.

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Taehyung akhirnya mengikuti kemauan Jimin. Mereka kini tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan wajah Taehyung yang masih menunjukkan raut kesal dengan bibir mengerucut. Ah, tidak lupa dengan beberapa sumpah serapah yang pasti ditujukan pada Jimin yang malah berjalan dengan cueknya tidak menghiraukan serapahan Taehyung. Yah, meski dalam hati harus Jimin akui kalau dia sangat ingin mengecup bibir Taehyung yang masih mengerucut itu. Taehyung terlihat sangat imut di mata Jimin.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya keduanya sampai di sebuah restoran berkelas dengan dekorasi yang terlihat sangat mewah dan elegan. Masih dengan menarik lengan Taehyung, Jimin melangkah masuk memasuki pintu yang dibuka oleh pelayan restoran tersebut.

Kedua pasang kaki pemuda tampan itu melangkah menuju satu meja yang masih kosong. Di setiap langkah mereka beberapa pasang mata melihat kedua pemuda tersebut dengan pandangan tertarik. Bahkan pandangan tersebut masih bertahan ketika keduanya telah sampai di meja tempat mereka akan memesan makanan.

"Hei, Chim," panggil Taehyung dengan suara pelan nyari berbisik.

Sebagai tanggapan, Jimin mendongak melihat ke arah Taehyung dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan 'Hm? Ada apa?'

"Tidakkah berlebihan jika kita makan disini? Kau bisa mentraktirku di tempat yang biasa saja, Chim. Ini berlebihan," protes Taehyung kepada Jimin yang Taehyung tahu tidak akan mendengarkan protesannya.

Seperti yang Taehyung duga, Jimin sama sekali tidak menggubris protesannya. Dia malah tengah sibuk dengan seorang pelayan wanita dengan note untuk mencatat pesanan mereka. Setelah selesai dengan pesanan mereka, Jimin kembali menoleh ke arah Taehyung. Dia menatap bingung temannya itu dan berucap, "Tidak ada yang berlebihan jika itu untukmu, Tae-ie," yang ia akhiri dengan senyuman yang membuat benak Taehyung merasa hangat dengan perlakuan spesial Jimin padanya.

"Huh. Gombalan maut Tuan Park Jimin. Sayang sekali itu tidak berpengaruh terhadapku," dengus Taehyung membalas perkataan Jimin. Heh, jika kau ingin tahu saja Taehyung sudah terlalu bosan dengan semua gombalan Jimin yang diberikannya pada Taehyung. Dia sudah sangat kebal dengan semua gombalan Jimin.

Sembari menunggu pesanan datang, Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Restoran tempatnya makan ini benar-benar berkelas dan sangat mewah. Dekorasi mereka memang tidak banyak, namun Taehyung tahu semua dekorasi di ruang makan yang ditempatinya kini masing-masing harganya sangat mahal. Bahkan sepasang perangkat makan di atas meja Taehyung yakin terbuat dari perak asli. Membuat batin Taehyung sedikit meringis mengetahui dugaannya benar.

'Ukh.. Sudah kuduga ini terlalu berlebihan,' Ingin rasanya Taehyung kembali protes pada Jimin namun sayang hal tersebut urung karena seorang pelayan yang mengantar pesanan mereka sudah datang.

Meja makan dengan taplak putih yang tadinya terlihat bersih tanpa apapun kini telah penuh dengan berbagai makanan yang dipesan oleh Jimin. Taehyung sendiri hanya menatap makanan di hadapannya dengan pandangan datar sebelum mengalihkannya pada Jimin.

"Kau masih ingat dengan makanan favoritku ternyata," ucap Taehyung yang masih belum menyentuh makanan di hadapannya sedikitpun.

Jimin terkekeh pelan. Dia menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan, 'Tentu saja, Tae.' dan setelahnya ia lanjut dengan berkata, "Aku selalu ingat semua hal tentangmu, Tae-ie."

Hmh.

Taehyung mendengus pelan mendengar penuturan Jimin. "Gombalan lagi dari Tuan Muda Park," Tak lupa dia juga memutar bola matanya malas. Dasar, Taehyung tak habis pikir kapan sahabatnya itu akan berhenti untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata gombal. Yah, setidaknya sehari tanpa kata-kata gombal dari Jimin mungkin akan membuat hidup Taehyung damai.

Sepasang garpu dan pisau di tangan Taehyung bergerak lihai memotong daging yang tersedia dengan indah di atas piring seputih salju itu. Taehyung memakan makanannya dengan khidmat dan tanpa suara, berbeda dengan Jimin yang masih saja merapalkan beberapa kalimat gombal pada Taehyung yang sudah terlalu malas untuk meladeninya. Maka dari itu, Taehyung lebih memilih untuk fokus pada makanannya dari pada Jimin yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hei, Tae-ie. Senikmat itukah makanannya sampai kau tidak menggubrisku sedikitpun disini?" Karena kesal sedari tadi diabaikan oleh Taehyung, akhirnya Jimin angkat suara untuk bertanya pada orang yang sepertinya sangat menikmati daging yang kini tengah dikunyahnya lamat-lamat.

"Tae-ie~" Dan oh lihat! Sekarang Tuan Muda Park Jimin tengah merengek manja dengan nada yang dibuat-buat pada seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sama sekali tidak mengindahkan rengekan manja itu. Pemuda yang bernama Kim Taehyung itu malah semakin terlihat menikmati makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya dengan tenang.

"Tae-ie~" Nada merengek terdengar kembali. Beberapa pasang mata di sekitar Jimin maupun Taehyung mau tak mau mulai melirik ke arah mereka dengan kilat ingin tahu.

"Tae-ie~" Oke. Kali ini Taehyung menyerah dan meletakkan alat makannya di piring yang entah sejak kapan sudah kosong. Dia memandang Jimin dengan pandangan tajam. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya membalas dengan cengiran lebar dan puas karena telah berhasil membuat Taehyung menatap kearahnya.

Tatapan tajam Taehyung masih bertahan selama beberapa menit sebelum belah bibirnya bergerak bergumam kata yang setajam pisau. "Wae?"

Ukh

Jimin meringis kecil mendengar pertanyaan terduga dari Taehyung dihadapannya. Tapi beberpa detik setelahnya ringisan kecil itu berubah menjadi nada manja seolah Jimin merupakan seorang anak kecil yang merengek minta dibelikan permen. "Jangan mengabaikanku, Tae-ie~" Dan tatapan berkaca-kaca bak anjing terbuang ketika sedang merajuk kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela napas. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan perilaku kekanakan Jimin, termasuk tatapannya yang sama sekali tidak berpengaruh kepada Taehyung. Maka dari itu, Taehyung kini menatap Jimin dengan pandangan datar sebelum teralihkan pada dua sosok laki-laki dengan setelan jas rapi yang tengah memasuki restoran dengan tangan yang saling bertaut.

Taehyung terpaku. Dia tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah pintu masuk, sukses mengabaikan Jimin yang bertanya 'ada apa' padanya.

Sedangkan Jimin yang penasaran dengan hal apa yang membuat Taehyung tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya pun ikut mengalihkan fokus ke arah pintu masuk. Dan dia melihatnya. Sepasang laki-laki dengan setelan jas mereka yang terlihat sangat rapi dan elegan tengah memasuki restoran tempat Jimin dan Taehyung makan kini. Namun, respon Taehyung tidak akan seperti ini jika sepasang laki-laki itu bukanlah orang yang penting baginya.

Yap. Sepasang laki-laki itu adalah Jongkook dan Hoseok.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Taehyung. Menatap kedua manik coklat yang menurutnya menarik itu ketika setitik air mulai terbentuk di sudut kelopak matanya. Binar yang sebelumnya terlihat terang kini meredup hanya dengan melihat orang yang Taehyung sukai bergandengan dengan orang lain.

Setetes air mata mengalir turun hingga menetes jatuh dari wajah tampan Taehyung. Hanya setetes, karena setelahnya pemuda dengan surai coklat itu mengusak matanya dengan kasar, mengahalau kumpulan air lain yang mungkin akan menetes menuruni wajahnya.

Semoga mereka tidak melihat kemari.

Semoga mereka tidak melihat kemari.

Taehyung terus bergumam kalimat diatas berulang kali seolah kalimat itu akan menolongnya dan benar-benar terkabulkan. Bahkan kini kedua maniknya telah tertutup rapat, enggan menunjukkannya pada Jimin yang menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan cemas.

"Tae-ie, kau tidak apa?" Jimin beranjak ke kursi Taehyung. Dia mengalungkan sebelah lengannya untuk mengelus bahu Taehyung yang agak bergetar.

Hening

Taehyung mengabaikan ucapan Jimin yang masih berfokus merapalkan sesuatu yang ia harapkan untuk terkabul.

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan sedih. Dia tidak suka jika melihat Taehyung yang selalu ceria terlihat menyedihkan seperti sekarang. Dia tidak suka jika manik favoritnya itu bersembunyi dari gemerlap dunia hanya karena sendu yang ia tanggung.

Jimin tidak suka. Dan alasan yang menjadi ketidaksukaannya itu hanya berujung pada satu hal, orang yang dicintai oleh sosok yang Jimin puja.

Karena itu, Jimin lebih memilih diam, membiarkan Taehyung merasakan elusan pelan di bahunya. Tanda kalau Jimin ada di sisinya dan akan selalu melindunginya.

"Tenanglah, Tae. Aku disini," ucap Jimin tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya mengelus bahu tegar Taehyung. Mengirimkan perasaan terlindung pada Taehyung yang kini sudah bergenti bergetar dan merapal doa dalam hati.

Taehyung kini menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang tak terartikan. Terlalu banya perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya, namun setidaknya kini dia memiliki seseorang yang bisa menguatkannya ketika Taehyung merasa hancur dan tersakiti. Sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajah tampannya, membuat Jimin terkesima oleh ketulusan dari senyum tersebut.

Namun sayang, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada Taehyung malam ini.

"Halo, Tae,"

Deg

Tubuh Taehyung reflek menegang saat mendengar suara orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Apalagi merasakan sepasang lengan tengah melingkar dengan seenaknya di sekeliling tubuh Taehyung.

Dengan gerakan lambat Taehyung melihat kearah siapa yang kini tengah memeluknya. Dan benar saja, orang itu adalah Hoseok. "Hobie... hyung?" Sial. Taehyung mrutuki suaranya yang tiba-tiba bergetar. Semoga saja Hoseok tidak menyadarinya.

"Ya?" Hoseok menjawab dengan semangat. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Taehyung dan mencium aromanya lamat-lamat. Hahh.. Aroma tubuh Taehyung selalu membuatnya merasa tenang dan... damai? Entahlah.

Taehyung diam. Dia melirik ke arah orang kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Ah, tidak. Orang itu berdiri di samping Hoseok, terlihat menjaganya seakan tahut Hoseok terluka. Ya, orang itu adalah Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung menatap manik gelap Jungkook sebentar dan sudut hatinya meringis ketika menemukan manik segelap malam itu menatapnya dengan dingin.

Jimin melihat itu. Melihat bagaimana raut wajah Taehyung berubah walau sekilas. Tanpa sadar sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Taehyung erat. Menyalurkan perasaan menenangkan yang diterima Taehyung dengan senang hati.

Taehyung sedikit terkejut menemukan Jimin tengah menggenggam tangannya dibalik meja dengan erat. Mengirimkan gelenyar menenangkan yang membuat Taehyung merasa tenang. Dia menoleh pada Jimin, tersenyum karena sahabatnya itu sangat mengerti dirinya.

Tentu saja Jimin balas tersenyum pada Taehyung. Dia akan dengan senang hati menolong Taehyung jika dia berada dalam kesulitan.

"Hobie-hyung, bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu?" ucap Taehyung setelah beberapa detik hanya diisi keheningan diantara mereka.

Bukannya melepaskan, Hoseok malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung. Hei, memeluk Taehyung itu menurutnya menyenangkan dan Hoseok suka itu.

"Hyung~" Taehyung mencoba merajuk agar Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya. Namun sepertinya itu tidak berhasil dan membuat Jimin terkekeh mendengar rajukan Taehyung pada orang yang diketahuinya bernama Hoseok ini.

Mengabaikan Jimin yang terkekeh meledeknya—menurut Tahyung—kini Taehyung berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hoseok dengan hanya usahanya. Yah, itu mungkin tidak akan berhasil hingga orang yang sedari tadi diam berdiri di samping Taehyung berucap, entah itu untuk menolong Taehyung atau sekedar menjauhkan orang yang disukainya dari orang yang dibencinya.

Tapi, tunggu! Siapa orang yang disukainya?

"Lepaskan dia, Hyung." Jungkook berucap dengan tatapan tajam mengarah pada Taehyung dan Hoseok yang masih berpelukan. Ah, atau lebih tepatnya Hoseok yang memeluk Taehyung.

Bukannya menuruti ucapan Jungkook, Hoseok malah semakin memeluk Taehyung dengan erat. Membuat yang dipeluk menunduk, menghindari tatapan Jungkook yang semakin tajam ke arahnya. Jimin yang melihat itu semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya kepada Taehyung.

Jungkook sebenarnya tidak terlalu terganggu dengan pelukan Hoseok pada Taehyung. Tapi ada satu hal yang sedari tadi mengganggunya, yaitu seseorang yang tidak ia kenal yang kini tengah menggenggam erat tangan milik Taehyung-nya.

Eh. _Nya_?

"Lepaskan dia, Hyung," ucap Jungkook sekali lagi dan untuk kali ini berhasil karena Hoseok akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Taehyung dengan ekspresi ikhlas-tidak-ikhlas alias sangat terpaksa.

Setelahnya, Hoseok duduk di samping Taehyung. Mengajak pemuda yang sedari tadi ia peluk bercengkrama dengan antusias, mengabaikan seorang lain yang sedari menatap keduanya dengan pandangan datar.

Taehyung sendiri bersyukur karena Hoseok akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Namun sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang benar-benar membenci Taehyung sekarang karena seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya duduk di hadapan Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk menghentikan detak jantungnya yang berdentum menyakitkan dan lebih memilih untuk menanggapi ucapan Hoseok dengan setengah hati.

Di sebelah Taehyung, Jimin duduk dengan tenang. Sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung dan mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari seorang lain yang ia ketahui bernama Jeon Jungkook yang hanya terdiam di sampingnya.

Pfft. Sepertinya dia cemburu melihat genggaman tangannya dengan Taehyung.

Setelah duduk, Jungkook hanya diam. Dia memperhatikan dua orang dihadapannya yang tengah berbincang seseuatu entah apa yang Jungkook tidak tahu. Namun dilihat dari ekspresinya, Taehyung terlihat tidak menkmati obrolan itu. Dia terlihat ingin pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya, sejak dia melihat Jungkook dan Hoseok masuk ke restoran tempat mereka berkumpul sekarang ini.

"Itu kekasihmu, Jungkook-ssi?" tanya sebuah suara dari arah smaping Jungkook. Membuatnya mengalihkan fokus dari Hoseok dan Taehyung yang kini berjalan menuju sebuah piano yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Ya." Sebuah jawaban singkat dari Jimin membuat sebuah senyum mampir di wajahnya. "Dia manis," pujinya pada seseorang yang akhirnya ia tahu sebagai kekasih Jungkook. Pandangan kedua manik gelapnya tertuju ke arah Taehyung yang berdebat dengan Hoseok di dekat piano putih yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Sepertinya mereka tengah berdebat tentang siapa yang akan memainkan piano itu.

"Ya," sahut Jungkook lagi untuk ucapan terakhir dari Jimin. Dia ikut mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah dua orang yang masih berdebat dengan sengit. Entah karena apa atau memang otaknya yang memang sedang korslet, tapi fokus Jungkook tertuju ka arah Taehyung yang tengah berdebat dengan Hoseok.

Ekspresinya imut juga kalau tengah berdebat seperti itu, pikir Jungkook. Sebuah senyum melintas di bibirnya.

Senyum itu akan terus terpatri di wajah seorang Jeon Jungkook jika saja seandainya Jimin tidak mengatakan kalimat yang membuatnya harus mengalihkan fokus ke arah Jimin.

"Aku Park Jimin," ucap Jimin sambil menyertakan senyum di wajah tampannya. Dia menyodorkan tangannya agar Jungkook dapat membalasnya dengan menjabat tangan. "Sahabat sejak kecil Tae-ie,"

Tae-ie? Benak Jungkook mengulang kata dengan nada tidak suka. Namun hebatnya ekspresi wajahnya masih tetap datar bahkan terkesan tanpa ekspresi.

Jungkook membalas jabat tangan Jimin dengan pandangan lurus ke arah Jimin. "Jeon Jungkook," ucap Jungkook datar. "Walaupun sepertinya aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diriku lagi padamu kan, Park Jimin-ssi," lanjutnya.

Jimin terkekeh. Sembari melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Jungkook, Jimin mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah Taehyung walau hanya sekilas. Setelah itu, dia kembali mengalihkan fokusnya ke arah Jungkook. "Hanya untuk formalitas saja. Bukankah itu tak apa, Jungkook-ssi?" Jimin berucap dengan pandangan main-main.

Jungkook diam. Dia sama sekali tidak berminat membalas ucapan Jimin barusan. Dia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan Taehyung yang sekarang tengah menyamankan duduknya di kursi di hadapan piano. Hoseok sendiri duduk di kursi terdekat dengan posisi Taehyung saat ini.

Sepertinya dia akan memainkan piano, pikir Jungkook sembari menatap fokus kearah Taehyung. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari sebuah kekehan kecil dari Jimin yang sepertinya telah Jungkook lupakan— _hah.. bukan sepertinya lagi, tapi memang Jungkook telah melupakan keberadaan Jimin dan berfokus hanya untuk Kim Taehyung. Benar bukan, Tuan Muda Jeon Jungkook?_

Jari-jemari Taehyung menari diatas tuts-tuts piano dan menghasilkan lantunan lagu yang seketik menarik minat seluruh penghuni restoran. Permainan Taehyung sangat menawan dan terkesan.. Indah. Lagu yang dibawakan Taehyung seakan benar-benar terealisasi di sana. Dari tempatnya melihat, Jungkook seakan melihat hamparan tanah lapang berwarna hijau rerumputan dengan angin yang berdesir nyaman. Sinar matahari bersinar tidak terlalu terik dan memancarkan kehangatan. Burung-burung ikut bersenandung menambah kesan menenagkan dalam lagu yang kini Taehyung bawakan.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook tersenyum. Perasaan hangat meliputi hatinya kini. Dia merasa sangat nyaman dengan lagu yang diperdengarkan Taehyung.

Di seberang sana, Jimin juga menyunggingkan sebuah senyum simpul. Dia menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan teduh dan—entahlah, pandangan Jimin sulit diartikan disaat seperti ini. Dengan kedua mata yang fokus menatap Taehyung, Jimin mengagumi permainan Taehyung yang sangat menenangkan ini. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati Taehyung yang kini pasti tengah menangis pilu menatap Jungkook yang hanya peduli pada Hoseok.

Selama lagu melantun, hanya ada keheningan di seluruh penjuru restoran. Setiap pengunjung restoran yang menikmati makanannya malam ini terlihat sangat menikmati permainan piano Taehyung. tidak sedikit dari mereka yang tersenyum.

Hingga lagu selesai dimainkan, keheningan masih tercipta terutama di meja tempat Jimin dan Jungkook tengah duduk.

Namun keheningan itu terpecah saat Jimin bertanya pada Jungkook. "Aku rasa kau tidak tahu ya kalau Tae-ie pandai main piano," Ah, apa kalimat Jimin barusan masih masuk kategori pertanyaan? Entahlah.

Jungkook menoleh, beralih fokus dari Taehyung kembali pada diri Jimin. Dia menatap Jimin dengan pandangan datar yang seolah mengatakan 'memangnya-kenapa-kalau-aku-tidak-tahu?'

Mendapat respon yang seperti itu dari Jungkook, Jimin malah terkekah. Dia mengalihkan fokusnya kembali kearah Taehyung yang sudah bersiap untuk memainkan lagu kedua. Sebuah senyum—atau seringai—terpatri indah di wajah tampannya.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangnya ya, Jungkook?" Tersirat nada meremehkan dalam kalimat Jungkook barusan. Dan nada meremehkan itu dapat tertangkap jelas oleh pendengaran Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan tajam, merasa tidak terima dengan kalimat Jimim barusan. Namun tatapan tajam itu tidak bertahan lama. Kedua manik Jungkook yang semula bersinar marah kini menatap kosong kearah Taehyung. Dalam benaknya dia membenarkan perkataan Jimin tentang dirinya yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Taehyung. Bahkan sekedar makanan kesukaan atau hal yang dibenci saja Jungkook sama sekali tidak tahu.

Sebuah perasaan asing tiba-tiba merangsek dalam benak Jungkook. Membuatnya merasakan sakit yang menusuk jantungnya bagai jarum. Dan lagu yang dibawakan Taehyung entah kenapa merangsek begitu dalam dalam benak Jungkook. Dia merasa seolah lagu itu merupakan cerminan dari perasaan Taehyung sekarang.

Berbeda dengan lagu yang pertama, nuansa lagu yang kedua lebih terkesan sedih dan menyesakkan, membuat kebanyakan orang yang mendengarnya ikut merasakan perasaan sedih yang dicurahkan sang pianis dalam permainannya. Bahkan beberapa dari pengunjung restoran malam itu menitikkan air mata mereka saking meresapnya lagu itu dalam batin mereka.

Tak terkecuali Jungkook. Dalam pandangannya, Jungkook seakan melihat langit biru cerah dengan dataran bening di bawanya. Taehyung bermain dengan sangat baik dan mengahayati tiap nada dengan sempurna. Di hadapannya, di hadapan sosok Taehyung, berdiri sesosok lain yang tengah mengandeng tangan dari sosok lainnya. Kedua sosok itu terlihat mesra ketika berjalan ke altar tempat mereka akan mengikat janji suci sehidup-semati mereka. Taehyung yang hanya memainkan piano di sisi altar menatap kedua pasangan di hadapannya dengan senyum mengembang. Bukan senyum senang atau bahagia, namun senyum miris dan mencoba untuk tegar.

Melihat orang yang disukainya menikah dengan orang lain tentunya bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dibayangkan. Apalagi jika kau lah yang menajdi pengiring mereka menuju janji suci di kehidupan mereka.

Tanpa terasa setitik air mata meluncur halus dari manik coklat Taehyung. Sebuah senyum tersungging pada wajahnya ketika permainan piano berakhir, menyisakan keheningan pada sepenjuru restauran.

Taehyung menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berusaha menahan air mata dari penghuni restauran.

Dari kejauhan, Jimin beranjak menuju tempat Taehyung. Dia menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung tanpa mendapat perlawanan sedikitpun. Sebelum melangkah pergi dari sana, Jimin menoleh pada Jungkook.

"Kau tahu, Kook.. Kau benar-benar brengsek.."

Dan ucapan Jimin itu dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Jungkook sebelum Jimin melangkah pergi dengan menyeret Taehyung di belakangnya, meninggalkan Jungkook dengan pikiran berkecamuk dan termangu di tempat dia duduk.

.

.

TBC

.


	6. Chapter 6

SAVE ME

Ch. 6 — Eh, '-nya'?

By Ren Afrezya

.

Pair : KookV, HopeKook, MinV, dan pair lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita.

Warning! Yaoi, BL, typo bertebaran, alur yang mungkin sulit dimengerti, dan banyak lagi yang akan muncul saat anda membaca cerita ini.

I Hope You Can Enjoy It ! ^^

.

.

Malam cerah dengan rembulan yang senantiasa bersinar terang. Di sekitarnya gugusan bintang menemani sang rembulan yang tengah berada di kursi kekuasaannya. Langit gelap yang menjadi dasar pemandangan malam tersebut menambah kesan menawan pada sang rembulan.

Sungguh. Suatu pemandangan yang seharusnya membuat orang menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya dengan pandangan berbinar.

Ya, seharusnya.

Tapi sayangnya hal 'seharusnya' itu tidak berpengaruh terhadap seorang pemuda yang tengah terduduk di kursi taman. Surai cokelat milik pemuda itu jatuh tertarik gravitasi, menyembunyikan kedua netra miliknya yang kini entah menatap sepatu dengan emosi seperti apa.

Perasaannya hancur— _untuk kesekian kalinya_. Dadanya—kembali—terasa sesak. Sakit. Sangat. Ingin rasanya dia menangis sekarang tapi sepertinya air mata miliknya sudah habis terkuras karena terlalu sering menangis.

 _Dengan alasan yang sama—_ dan akan selalu begitu.

Jeon Jungkook.

Itulah alasan kenapa dia sering kali menangis tanpa disadari oleh siapapun.

Puk

Taehyung mendongak ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pelan kepalanya. Kemudian tangan tersebut bergerak mengelus lembut surai cokelat miliknya.

"Chim?" Suara Taehyung terdengar begitu lelah. Jimin menangkap segelintir perasaan tegar dan mecoba untuk kuat dalam suara Taehyung yang barusan memanggilnnya.

Jimin tersenyum. Tanpa berkata apa-apa dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taehyung. sebelah tangannya masih senantiasa mengelus surai lembut Taehyung, mencoba untuk menyalurkan rasa aman dan nyaman kepada sang pemilik.

Jimin tidak berkata apapun, dan itu juga membuat Taehyung bungkam tak berkata sepatah kata pun.

Keheningan diantara mereka hanya diisi dengan hembusan angin malam dan elusan lembut Jimin pada puncak kepala Taehyung.

Jimin berucap tiga patah kata setelah beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku disini, Tae-ie,"

Dan tiga patah kata itu sukses membuat air mata yang Taehyung anggap sudah menghilang muncul kembali dan meluncur mulus dari kedua netra indah milik Taehyung.

"Hiks,"

Taehyung mulai terisak. Bayangan tentang Jungkook yang tengah bersama dengan Hoseok dan terlihat bahagia bersamanya membuat hatinya teriris. Dia merasa jantunganya seakan digenggam dengan erat. Sakit. Sangat. Dan hal itu membuat air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Jimin diam. Dia mengerti kalau sekarang mengucap kata penghiburan pun percuma. Karena itu dia lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan Taehyung bersandar padanya, menangis sepuas hatinya hingga rasa sedih itu menguap terbawa angin malam yang sedari tadi menyapa mereka.

Elusan Jimin pada puncak kepala Taehyung tidak berhenti. Dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Taehyung dengan perlahan merengkuh Taehyung dalam pelukannya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas memeluk Taehyung dengan erat, mengelus punggung pemuda manis dihadapannya yang sukses membuat darahnya berdesir dengan detak yang menyenangkan.

Isakan Taehyung terdengar lebih keras dan lebih sering seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Jimin masih setia terdiam dengan tangan yang masih mengelus sayang surai cokelat lembut milik Taehyung. Bibirnya sesekali berbisik, "Aku disini. Menangislah sepuasmu, Tae-ie,"

"Lepaskan bebanmu,"

"Aku disini,"

"Untuk sekarang hingga selamanya, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, Tae," Jimin mencium puncak kepala Taehyung dengan lembut, menyalurkan perasaannya yang begiitu tulus terhadap Taehyung.

Sang rembulan dan gugusan bintang di langit malam itu menjadi saksi bisu seberapa besar rasa sedih yang Taehyung rasakan untuk kesekian kalinya dengan alasan yang selalu sama, Jeon Jungkook.

— _Dan rembulan serta gugusan bintang juga menjadi saksi bisu seberapa besar perasaan tulus yang Jimin miliki pada sahabatnya sedari kecil itu._

..

..

Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang tengah menangis dengan bersandar pada Jimin. Jungkook kini tengah menatap makanan di hadapannya dengan pandangan datar. Entah kemana rasa lapar yang sedari tadi membelenggunya.

Sejak kepergian Jimin dengan menyeret Taehyung, Jungkook merasa sedikit sesak di dadanya. Entahlah. Jungkook sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasakan perasaan ganjil yang tengah mampir ke hatinya kini.

Jungkook hanya mengiris steak di hadapannya dengan tanpa minat. Dan sepertinya tingkah laku yang terhitung tidak biasa itu tertangkap oleh Hoseok.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kooike-ya?" tanya Hoseok dengan rasa khawatir juga heran tersirat dengan jelas di balik nada yang dikeluarkannya. Kedua maniknya menatap heran kearah Jungkook yang bersikap aneh tidak biasa setelah kepergian Taehyung dan temannya. Entah siapa nama teman Taehyung itu, Hoseok lupa berkenalan dengannya.

Jungkook yang menangkap rasa khawatir di balik pertanyaan kekasihnya itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang terkesan terpaksa dan berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa, sayang. Hanya sedikit khawatir dengan meeting penting bersama perusahaan Namjoon-hyung besok," yang tentu saja adalah suatu kebohongan.

Dan Hoseok mempercayai kebohongan yang disajikan oleh Jungkook tersebut. Dia hanya tersenyum tenang sembari mengatakan kalau meeting besok akan baik-baik saja.

"Tenanglah. Namjoon tidak akan mempersulitmu. Mungkin hanya Yoongi yang sedikit sulit untuk dihadapi. Tapi asal ada Namjoon semua pasti baik-baik saja, Kookie-ya," Hoseok tersenyum.

Jungkook juga ikut menarik keduaa sudut bibirnya, menunjukkan senyum hanya untuk membalas senyum tulus yang Hoseok berikan padanya.

"Ya, kau benar," ucapnya sebelum melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya memakan makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Hoseok pun juga kembali fokus kepada makanannya sambil sesekali berbincang dengan Jungkook yang hanya ditanggapi seadanya dan senormal mungkin.

Jungkook tidak ingin Hoseok mengetahui kalau alam pikirannya sedang sibuk berkelana kesana kemari gara-gara perkataan Jimin tepat sebelum dia beranjak untuk menarik tangan Taehyung.

" _Jika kau memang tidak mencintai Tae-ie, bersiaplah, Kook—"_

Sepasang garpu dan pisau yang tadinya bergerak memotong daging kini terhenti sejenak. Tatapan Jungkook semakin datar memandang potongan daging berkualitas tinggi di piringnya ketika mengingat ucapan terakhir Jimin sebelum berlalu.

" _Aku akan dengan hati mengambilnya dari sisimu,"_

Dan entah dari mana perasaan kesal tiba-tiba menyusup ke hatinya. Membuat Jungkook mengeratkan pegangannya pada pisau dan menggertakkan giginya geram.

Heh. Sepertinya ucapan Jimin itu berhasil membuat seorang Jeon Jungkook benar-benar kesal sekarang— _Haha. Good job, Chim._

Sialan.

Kau benar-benar sialan, Park-Sialan-Jimin, umpat Jungkook dalam hati.

Sekalipun begitu, wajahnya masih datar-datar saja dan seolah tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Karena itu Hoseok masih dapat makan dengan tenang tanpa bertanya macam-macam pada Jungkook.

Sedangkan Jungkook sendiri sibuk mengumpat pada Jimin dan bertanya-tanya dalam otaknya kenapa dia merasa sangat kesal terhadap Jimin.

Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Jungkook tidak menyukai Jimin.

Dia tidak suka sikap Jimin.

Jungkook tidak suka cara Jimin memanggil Taehyung.

Apalagi sikapnya yang seolah sangat dekat dengan Taehyung. Jungkook tidak menyukainya.

Jungkook juga tidak suka ketika Jimin memegang tangan Taehyung dengan eratnya seperti tadi.

Jungkook tidak suka ketika Jimin mengetahui kalau Taehyung bisa bermain piano sedangkan Jungkook tidak.

Dan Jungkook sangat tidak suka ketika Jimin berkata kalau dia akan merebut Taehyung dari sisinya.

Dia pikir dia siapa?

Taehyung itu 'suami'nya. Miliknya. Taehyung-nya.

Eh, '-nya'?

Sejak kapan Jungkook mengakui kalau Taehyung itu miliknya?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua yangg sudah meluangkan waktunya mereview cerita ini.. Yang telah foloow maupun favourite kan cerita ini.. Juga terima kasih untuk silent reader (kalau ada) yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca cerita ini.. Arigatou~ Gomawo~

Selanjutnya, waktunya untuk membalas review.. Silahkan dibaca kalau mau~

 **7D** : Yap. Jimin suka sama Taetae. Yoongi-hyung? Nanti akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita. Move on? Haha.. Lihat saja nanti.. Thanks.. Semoga~

 **Ookidoki23** : Bukan bukan.. hanya sebatas suka karena Taetae itu imut, manis.. Uuh~ Taetae kawaii~ / Haha.. Taetae direbutin para seme ya? Mungkin nanti akan terjadi momen seperti itu. tapi tidak semua seme juga sih yang memperebutkan Taehyung.. Haha.. Ini dah lanjut kok.. Thanks~

 **Shawokey** : Baca kilat ya~? Haha.. Aku harus balas gimana ya.. intinya, yap. Jungkook cemburu.. dan aku suka bagian ini.. Hahaha~ *ketawa setan*

 **kookkvvv** : Yang sabar~ yap~ oke~

 **VKookKookV** : Udah tuh.. skin shipnya udah mulai bikin Jungkook cemburu.. Haha.. Jungkook kelabakan? Tunggu saja di chapter selanjutnya.. Mungkin akan ada pengakuan tidak terduga di sana.. Wkwk.. Semoga.. Yap.. Thanks~

 **.**

Akhir kata.. Oyasumi~


	7. Chapter 7

SAVE ME

Ch. 7 — Cute

.

Untuk para pembaca yang masih menunggu cerita ini, aku ucapkan terima kasih.

Juga maaf karena sudah terlalu lama mengabaikan cerita ini.. :""

Untuk kalian para pembaca, mohon maafkan daku karena mengalami writer block yang begitu lama.. :" Mohon maaf~ (_)(_)

...

Pengawal hari yang cerah dengan sepasang mentari dan awan kelabu menggantung menghiasi langit. Udara dingin di luar menandakan akan datangnya musim dingin. Tinggal menunggu hari maka jalanan yang sekarang ini ramai dipadati mobil akan tertimbun dengan putihnya salju.

Namun tampaknya udara dingin itu tidak mempengaruhi kenyamanan pangeran tidur kita di balik selimut hangatnya.

Jeon Jungkook, pangeran tampan nan gagah kita kali ini tengah menggulung tubuhnya di balik selimut, menikmati hangat yang melindunginya dari udara dingin di luar. Kedua netra gelap yang senantiasa menyorort tajam pada rekan bisnisnya itu terpejam, tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata dengan alis yang menampakkan wajah rupawan.

Selimut yang sebelumnya sudah menutupi keseluruhan tubuh Jungkook makin terangkat naik saat dia mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

Jungkook bergeming. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk turun dari tempat tidur dan membukakan pintu pada tamu yang sudah sangat diketahuinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taehyung.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Jungkook kira Taehyung sudah pergi ketika ketukan pintu sebelumnya berakhir tanpa respon. Tapi ternyata dia salah. Taehyung masih bergeming menunggu respon Jungkook yang masih bersembunyi di balik selimut.

"Jungkook?" panggil Taehyung dari luar.

Hening

Jungkook masih bertahan dengan acaranya mari-mengabaikan-Kim-Taehyung-yang-sangat-tidak-ingin-Jungkook-temui. Bahkan ketika pintu akhirnya terbuka, Jungkook masih terdiam tanpa kata dengan selimut yang tidak bergeser seinci pun dari tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Taehyung sendiri masih bergeming di depan pintu yang terbuka. Kakinya melangkah untuk menyibak korden kamar 'suami'nya itu. Membiarkan sinar mentari menyapa keseluruhan sudut kamar tersebut.

"Kook?" Selesai dengan membuka korden yang hanya sedikit memakan waktu, Taehyung kembali memanggil Jungkook yang setia bergelung dalam selimut miliknya.

Taehyung tahu, Jungkook tidak benar-benar tidur. Taehyung juga tahu kalau Jungkook hanya malas bertatap muka dengannya pagi ini.

Sejujurnya, setelah kejadian semalam Taehyung juga ingin menghindar dari Jungkook. Melihat Jungkook hanya mengingatkannya akan kejadian semalam. Ucapan Hoseok semalam masih terngiang jelas di telinganya.

 _"Ne, ne, Taehyungie!" panggil Hoseok_.

 _"Ya?" Taehyung yang tengah mempersiapkan dirinya di depan piano putih milik restoran tempat mereka makan. Wajah Taehyung sedikit tertekuk kesal karena tingkah menyebalkan Hoseok yang memaksanya untuk memainkan piano mewah di hadapannya ini. Bukannya Taehyung tidak mau, tapi dia hanya sedang tidak mood bermain piano. Serpihan hatinya masih bercecer, bahkan beberapa diantaranya belum dia temukan keberadaannya._ _Mengabaikan Taehyung yang dia ketahui tengah kesal dengannya, Hoseok mengucapkan berita yang membahagiakan—menurutnya, tentu saja._ _"Kau tahu? Aku dan Jungkookie akan bertunangan," Kalimat itu diucapkan Hoseok dengan nada penuh kebahagiaan, bahkan kedua matanya sampai tidak terlihat saking lebarnya senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya itu._ _Sedangkan Taehyung entah mengapa dia merasa waktu disekitarnya berhenti untuk sejenak. Aliran udara disekelilingnya juga mendadak hilang entah kemana—oke, dia bahkan lupa untuk mengambil napas._ _Dengan gerakan perlahan, Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jungkook yang tengah berbincang entah apa itu dengan Jimin. Lalu kembali ke Hoseok yang masih saja tersenyum bahagia. Tidak merasakan serpihan hati Taehyung yang kembali tercecer bahkan sebelum kesemuanya lengkap._ _"Selamat," Adalah satu kata yang berhasil Taehyung ucapkan untuk setidaknya menghargai Hoseok. Sebuah tarikan bibir menjadi senyum paksa yang begitu pahit. Dengan sekuat tenaga Taehyung menyembunyikan binar terluka dan sakit hati di matanya._ _"Kalau begitu, untuk merayakannya aku akan memainkan sebuah lagu untukmu, Hyung. Semoga kau suka,"_ _Bahkan ketika Taehyung terburu-buru untuk duduk di depan piano, Hoseok masih belum juga menyadari kilat sendu di mata Taehyung._ Hahh..

Sebuah helaan napas kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Taehyung. Kedua maniknya menatap lurus kearah Jungkook yang masih tidak bergeming.

Hening beberapa saat hanya berisi dengan Taehyung yang menatap gumpalan selimut di atas kasur dan Jungkook yang masih berusaha dengan akting tidurnya agar Taehyung segera pergi dari kamar miliknya itu.

Menyerah. Taehyung mulai bosan dengan keheningan yang tercipta di kamar Jungkook ini. Dengan langkah perlahan Taehyung melangkah menuju pintu yang sedari tadi terbuka.

Namun sebelum pintu tertutup seluruhnya dan menyembunyikan keseluruhan tubuh Taehyung, dia berhenti. Kembali menatap kedalam kamar, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Jungkook. Taehyung berucap, "Kau bisa bangun sekarang, Jungkook. Aku tahu kau tidak sedang tidur. Sarapan ada di meja makan. Makanlah sebelum dingin. Aku pergi,"

Blam

Setelahnya pintu kembali tertutup rapat. Meninggalkan Jungkook dengan berbagai pemikirannya tentang Taehyung dan kesunyian yang kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

Dengan perlahan selimut yang sebelumnya menutupi keseluruhan tubuh Jungkook mulai turun sebatas dada. Kedua manik kelam milik Jungkook menatap daun pintu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah akan sikapnya yang seolah mengusir Taehyung secara 'sopan' pagi ini. Dia tidak bermaksud begitu, tapi entah mengapa Jungkook sedang tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan Taehyung.

Hahh..

Semuanya jadi makin membingungkan.

Di luar, Taehyung tengah menyandang tasnya dan melangkah menuju pintu. Sebelum tangannya sempat meraih gagang pintu dia menoleh ke belakang, menatap tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan lantai dua, tempat dimana kamar Jungkook berada. Sekilas kilatan sendu lewat di matanya.

Jungkook menghindarinya. Taehyung sadar itu.

Tapi, yah.. Sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya juga bersedih hati secara terus-menerus.

Baiklah, sepertinya hari ini Taehyung akan berkeliling menyegarkan otaknya yang rasanya begitu penuh sesak. Mungkin mengunjungi taman hiburan yang baru dibuka hari ini akan membuat bebannya sedikit terangkat.

'Sepertinya itu ide bagus,'

Tangan Taehyung yang sebelumnya berhenti di tengah jalan kini berhasil meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Dan tepat sebelum pintu tertutup sempurna, Jungkook telah sampai di ujung tangga. Langkahnya terhenti. Dia melihat punggung Taehyung yang menghilang di balik pintu.

Beberapa saat setelah pintu tertutup rapat, langkah Jungkook berlanjut. Dia menuju dapur. Menuju satu-satunya meja makan di sana dan menemukan makanan favoritnya di atas meja.

Tanpa suara Jungkook duduk di depan makanan yang sudah tersaji khusus untuknya. Dia makan dalam diam.

Walaupun Jungkook membenci keberadaan Taehyung dalam hidupnya, tapi ekarang entah mengapa Jungkook jadi merindukannya. Biasanya saat sarapan seperti ini Taehyung akan mengajaknya berbicara entah apa itu. Memanggil namanya berulang kali walaupun tahu kalau dia akan tetap diacuhkan. Meskipun kadang berakhir dengan keduanya yang saling terdiam di meja makan dengan perasaan kesal yang meresap di hati Jungkook, sekarang dia merindukan momen itu.

Tangan Jungkook berhenti, membiarkan sendoknya melayang di udara hanya untuk mendengar sebuah pertanyaan retoris dari sang pemilik. "Ada apa denganku?"

"Kenapa aku merindukannya?" gumamnya. Tatapannya lurus menatap mangkuk di depannya.

"Ini pasti gara-gara ucapan Park-sialan-Jimin itu," Nadanya berubah menandakan dia geram. Perasaan kesal memenuhi pikiran Jungkook ketika mengingat kejadian semalam. Oh, ruapanya Jimin benar-benar sukses membuat Jungkook terombang-ambing dalam perasaannya sendiri.

 _Tapi ngomong-ngomong,_ jika Jungkook mulai menyukai Taehyung lalu bagaimana dengan Hoseok nantinya?

Sebuah pertanyaan lewat di pikiran Jungkook. Benar juga, bagaimana dengan Hoseok? Bukankah Jungkook sudah memiliki Hoseok. Jungkook mencintai Hoseok. _Benarkah begitu?_ Tapi sebelum itu. _Benarkan Jungkook mulai menyukai Kim Taehyung?_ Namja yang selama ini berusaha dia usir dari kehidupannya. Namja yang selama ini dia anggap parasit yang hanya mengganggu dan tidak berguna yang lebih baik menghilang. Namja yang menjadi penghalang bagi hubungannya dengan Hoseok.

"Aish," Jungkook mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Dia merasa frustasi sekarang ini. Berbagai macam pikiran berkelebat dalam benaknya.

Dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sesi berpikirnya sekaligus waktu makan yang sedari tadi dia tekuni. Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat cuci piring. Meletakkan piring dan mangkuk kotor di sana baru kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi dapur.

Langkah kaki Jungkook membawanya menuju ruang tengah. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di satu-satunya sofa yang ada di depan tv.

Hening menyelimuti. Jungkook termeung kembali.

Pikirannya mulai berkelanan mengulang memorinya bersama Taehyung saat mereka masih SMA. Layar datar tv yang diam membisu di pandangan Jungkook seakan berubah menjadi layar berwarna dengan memorinya bersama Taehyung sebagai siaran utama.

Jungkook tidak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia begitu memikirkan Taehyung sampai sebegininya sekarang? Bukankah dulu dia sama sekali tidak memedulikannya?

Akh, "Ini sungguh membuat frustasi! Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?"

Ingin rasanya Jungkook berteriak sekarang. Menyalurkan segala rasa frustasi yang sekarang menjejali otaknya.

Hahh.. _Baiklah_. Jungkook menghela napasnya. Menata kembali pikirannya yang terasa begitu berantakan. 'Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku jalan-jalan dengan Hobie-hyung,'

Jungkook mengambil ponselnya. Mencari kontak bernama 'Hobie-hyung' disana dan segera meneleponnya. Beberapa detik berasa berjam-jam bagi Jungkook hanya untuk menunggu Hoseok mengengkat teleponnya. Jujur saja, Jungkook ingin segera pergi jalan dengan kekasihnya itu dan melupakan Taehyung yang sedari pagi seenaknya merusuh di otaknya.

Jadi ketika panggilannya diangkat oleh Hoseok, Jungkook segera saja mengutarakan maksudnya. "Hobie-hyung,"

 _"Ya, Kookie. Ada apa?"_ "Ayo jalan-jalan,"

 _"Ukh, maaf, Kookie. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang,"_ Jungkook diam. _"Kookie? Mian,"_ Hahh.. "Yeah. Tak apa, Hyungie. Jangan sampai lupa waktu dan istirahatlah jika lelah,"

 _"Siap. Ah, aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugasku. Bye, Kookie,"_ "Bye, Hyung,"

Panggilan terputus.

Jungkook terdiam. Bingung harus melakukan apa. Layar hitam televisi de depannya ia tatap seakan dia mampu memberi jawaban. Setelah beberapa saat hanya menatap ke depan, akhirnya Jungkook meraih remote televisi yang ada di depannya. Berpindah-pindah channel sebelum berhenti di sebuah tayangan tentang kompetisi foto.

Jungkook masih bergeming dengan tatapan tanpa minat ketika sang pembawa acara menyebutkan 5 kontestan yang terpilih menjadi pemenang dalam kompetisi itu.

Meskipun tatapan Jungkook terpaku ke layar televisi, pikirannya tidak sedang berada di sana. Bahkan ketika hasil gambar pemenang kompetisi diperlihatkan satu persatu pikiran Jungkook masih berkelana entah kemana. Memikirkan tentang apa yang mungkin dikerjakan Taehyung sekarang.

Ukh, kenapa Jungkook harus memikirkan Taehyung lagi?

Tanpa sadar Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia mencoba untuk menjernihkan otaknya dari segala macam tentang Taehyung. Setelahnya dia berusaha untuk mengalihkan fokus ke pembawa acara di televisi yang sedang menyebutkan pemenang pertama dari kompetisi tersebut.

Sebuah gambar hasil potret seseorang yang menjadi pemenang pertama memenuhi layar televisi. Sebuah potret sederhana dari sepasang cosplayer yang tengah berpose selayaknya tuan putri dan pelayannya. Ada juga foto lain yang menunjukkan salah satu cosplayer—yang Jungkook pikir berperan sebagai tuan putri—sedang berjalan di tengah keramaian tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun. Tatapan dari manik keunguan yang menyorot datar dan tak acuh pada sekitarnya terlihat begitu menawan dan elegan bak seorang bangsawan. Sedangkan sesosok lain yang lebih sedikit muncul di potret dari sang pemenang daripada sang tuan putri terlihat begitu tampan dengan balutan pakaian khas butler kerajaan, para butler dari golongan bangsawan. Lelaki dengan pakaian butler yang berada di belakang tuan putri itu terlihat begitu sopan. Dan, entah mengapa meskipun dia mengenakan pakaian butler, dia masih terlihat begitu elegan.

Jujur saja, Jungkook sedikit takjub dengan hasil jepretan seseorang yang menjadi pemenang di kompetisi ini. Begitu indah dan penuh arti. Seketika Jungkook melupakan perihal otaknya yang sedari tadi disibukkan dengan cara menyingkirkan Taehyung dari pikirannya.

Tayangan berlanjut dengan disebutkannya penname yang digunakan sang pemenang yaitu Ki.Te Hyung. Entah mengapa Jungkook merasa familiar dengan penname tersebut. Dia merasa pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat.

Tapi dimana?

Sudahlah. Kepalanya jadi pening jika mengingat sesuatu yang sayangnya susah dia ingat. Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengembalikan fokusnya ke pembawa acara yang tengah mengucapkan selamat pada pemilik nama Kite Hyung. Setelahnya acara berakhir dengan ucapan selamat siang dari sang pembawa acara dan acara berakhir.

Setelahnya kebosanan kembali melanda Jungkook. Tayangan setelah acara penghargaan kompetisi foto itu sama sekali tidak menghiburnya. Akhirnya, dengan perasaan bosan Jungkook beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengambil jaket.

Mungkin jalan-jalan bisa meredakan sedikit kebosanannya. Yah, meskipun dia harus sendirian kali ini.

Dengan langkah santai Jungkook menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Dia masuk ke kamarnya dan memilih setelan yang pas untuk dia gunakan keluar. Beberapa saat setelahnya Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya dengan setelan yang menurutnya sudah tampan. Dia keluar dari rumahnya setelah memutuskan pintu rumah terkunci rapat.

 _Baiklah, waktunya membuang kebosanan._ Sedangkan di tempat lain, Taehyung tengah berjalan-jalan di tepi Sungai Han. Menikmati semilir angin dingin yang menerpa wajahnya. Kamera hitam kesayangannya tergenggam indah di antara kedua tangan. Lensa kamera terarah tepat ke aliran air yang bergerombol saling dorong melewati lebarnya Sungai Han.

Setelah mendapat foto yang menurutnya bagus, Taehyung menurunkan kameranya. Menatap ke depan dengan pandangan menerawang. Kejadian tadi pagi masih terngiang di otaknya. Walaupun hatinya masih menangis sendu namun otaknya memerintahkannya untuk terus bersikap tegar. Toh sebentar lagi mungkin saja, dia akan terbebas dari Jungkook.

Haha. Mengingatnya saja entah mengapa membuat Taehyung bingung harus merasa senang atau sedih.

Taehyung terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pinggiran Sungai Han. Taehyung memutuskan untuk berkeliling mencari objek foto lain. Mungkin saja dia akan menemukan foto menarik untuk kompetisi mendatang.

 _Yosh. Waktunya mencari~_ Bertepatan dengan Taehyung yang mulai menjauhi Sungai Han, Jungkook tiba dengan setelan kasualnya. Dia terlihat keren hanya dengan setelan kaos putih polos yang dipadu dengan coat hitam selutut mengingat saat ini cuaca sangat dingin meskipun matahari sudah duduk di singgasananya.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangan ke sepanjang Sungai Han, menyisiri siapa saja yang menghabiskan waktunya di tempat yang banyak diisi oleh pasangan yang tengah dimabuk asmara. Pandangan mata Jungkook terpaku sebentar pada aliran air yang terus mengalir tanpa henti. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku coat yang tengah dipakainya.

Jungkook bergeming sebentar sebelum berlalu meninggalkan aliran air sungai Han yang juga mengabaikannya. Saat itu, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap punggung kecil seseorang yang pagi ini meninggalkannya begitu saja. _Ups, atau lebih tepatnya dia pergi karena Jungkook sama sekali mengacuhkannya._ Jungkook menatap penggung sosok yang tengah sedikit membungkuk untuk mendapatkan sebuah potret dari beberapa anak kecil yang tengah berlarian di tengah cuaca sedingin ini. Beberapa saat kemudian, Taehyung menegakkan posisinya dan melihat hasil jepretannya dengan diiringi sebuah senyum tipis yang menurut Jungkook sangat manis. _Tunggu! Manis?_ Selanjutnya Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya untuk benar-benar keluar dari kawasan sungai Han. Di belakangnya, Jungkook mengikuti dengan irama langkah yang sama. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang, tapi Jungkook merasa begitu perlu untuk mengikuti Taehyung.

Ketika Taehyung berhenti untuk membeli sebuah roti beras dengan asap yang masih mengepul, Jungkook juga ikut berhenti beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Ketika dia memutuskan berjalan kembali, dengan keheningan yang sama Jungkook juga meneruskan langkahnya mengikuti Taehyung.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Jungkook mengikutinya sedari tadi. Dia menyaksikan berbagai macam kegiatan Taehyung yang tidak pernah dia tahu selama ini.

Jungkook melihat bagaimana tawa Taehyung terlihat begitu riang saat bermain dengan anak-anak kecil yang tidak sengaja dia temui. Bagaimana dengan baiknya Taehyung membantu seorang nenek menyeberang jalan. Juga wajah puas Taehyung ketika mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke arah objek yang menurutnya menarik. Entah kenapa hal itu terlihat begitu indah dan sukses membuat Jungkook terpesona.

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum terbit di wajahnya, mengusir kebosanan yang sebelumnya begitu menguasainya.

Selanjutnya, acara Jungkook mengikuti Taehyung masih berlanjut. Bibirnya masih setia bungkam.

Dalam perjalanannya, berbagai macam hal mulai dipikirkan Jungkook tentang Taehyung. Tentang sisi Taehyung yang seorang fotografer salah satunya. Jungkook tidak pernah tahu kalau Taehyung menyukai hal-hal berbau fotografi semacam ini.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Jungkook tidak banyak tahu tentang Taehyung. Hanya sedikit hal yang dia tahu selama dia kenal dengan orang sekarang menjadi istrinya itu.

Selain fakta kalau Taehyung anak dari teman ayahnya dan kakak kelasnya ketika SMA, tidak ada hal lain lagi yang Jungkook ketahui tentangnya.

Entah muncul dari mana perasaan bersalah yang tiba-tiba menyusup ke benak Jungkook. Jujur saja, dia kini merasa begitu jahat pada Taehyung. Perlakuan yang selama ini dia berikan pada pemuda yang saat ini tengah mengarahkan kameranya pada sebuah patung terlintas begitu saja. Mengirimkan sedikit rasa sakit ketika melihat bibir menyunggingkan senyuman yang tidak pernah Jungkook lihat.

Manis.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya ketika kata tersebut kembali melintas di benaknya. Dia tidak boleh berpikir begitu tentang Taehyung. Bukankah selama ini Jungkook membenci Taehyung?

Dalam sekejap rasa bersalah itu hilang. Tergantikan dengan emosi datar dengan pandangan tanpa emosi yang menyiratkan kalau Jungkook harus segera pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Taehyung dengan segala kegiatan tidak bermaknanya sendiri.

Tapi sekeras apapun otak Jungkook menyuruhnya pergi, tubuhnya tidak mau menuruti perintahnya. Tanpa komando, langkah kakinya kembali mengikuti Taehyung yang saat ini berjalan menuju sebuah kafe dengan desain luar yang sederhana.

Jungkook berhenti beberapa langkah di depan kafe. Dia mengamati Taehyung yang melangkah menuju meja di dekat jendela dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Ketika seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Taehyung, Jungkook kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Namun alih-alih mengikuti Taehyung memasuki kafe yang sama, Jungkook justru memasuki restoran yang berada tepat di depan tempat Taehyung berada.

Jungkook baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di kursi pualam ketika sang pelayan datang sambil membawa buku menu. Beberapa menu Jungkook ucapkan dan segera dicatat oleh pelayan yang membawa sebuah buku kecil. Setelah mengucapkan 'Pesanan anda akan datang sebentar lagi' sang pelayan berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Jungkook kembali dengan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Jungkook mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Taehyung yang saat ini tengah mengusap sayang lensa kameranya. Sebuah mug dan sepiring waffle tersaji di hadapannya.

Jemari lentik Taehyung bergerak pelan dan teliti ketika membersihkan tiap sudut lesan kameranya itu. Terlihat begitu sayang dan peduli pada lensa hitam yang sudah sejak dahulu menjadi temannya memenangkan berbagai kompetisi— _yang tentu saja Jungkook tidak tahu itu._

Pandangan sayang Taehyung pada kameranya itu tanpa sadar membuat seseorang di seberang menarik bibirnya membentuk seutas senyum. Taehyung terlihat begitu menawan di matanya sekalipun otaknya sama sekali tidak mau mengakui itu.

Sejujurnya Jungkook heran mengapa dia mengikuti Taehyung hari ini. Dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia harus mengamati Taehyung dari tempat berbeda hanya untuk memastikan kalau Taehyung tidak akan jika Jungkook mengikutinya. Sungguh, Jungkook benar-benar tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti.

Maka ketika pesanannya datang, Jungkook merenungkan kegiatannya sekarang ini sembari menatap seseorang di seberang sana yang juga tengah menikmati makanannya. Ketika sebuah sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Taehyung karena rasa makanannya begitu enak, tak ayal tarikan bibir Jungkook semakin lebar. Dan membuat sebuah kata yang sedari tadi terlintas, terlontar kembali.

"Manis," gumamnya singkat yang kemudian segera di sesali karena sekali lagi, untuk apa dia berpikir kalau Taehyung itu manis?

Tapi.. "Kurasa kau benar-benar manis, Kim Taehyung," ucapnya lagi dengan pandangan yang terarah pada pemuda lain di seberang sana yang tengah menikmati secangkir coklat panas. Jungkook mengabaikan otaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti berpikir kalau Taehyung itu manis.

 _Tapi, yah.. Memangnya siapa yang bisa mengontrol perasaan seseorang? Bahkan otak dari si jenius Jeon Jungkook saja tidak mampu untuk menanganinya. Perasaan itu selalu seenaknya, ingat?_

..

 _/ TBC /_

..


End file.
